L'amour tout en noir n'est pas impossible
by Pumkin1
Summary: Après l'affrontement final, Harry est à l'infirmerie et tout le monde attend qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais quand celui ci décide de les ouvrir, c'est pour découvrir du noir, rien qu'un immense trou noir.
1. 1 prologue

Tout commence après la célèbre guerre sorcière, c'est à dire contre celui dont on a plus besoin de taire le nom puisqu'il a mourru. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler? Bon et bien comme tout le monde le sait c'est Harry Potter qui a vaincu la méchant qui ressemble à rien nommé, Voldemort. Sauf que pour l'instant notre Harry est à l'infirmerie, suite à ses blessures et nous attendons tous avec impatience son réveil car j'en ai plus que ras le bol de me coltiner Granger et Weasmoche tous les jours alors, putin potter ouvre les yeux!. Enfaite celui qui vous parle depuis une minute c'est Drago Malfoy vous l'aurez bien sur devinez sans que je vous le dise n'est-ce pas? Celui qui dit non jle défonce okay? Non je rigole, non... mais attendez, qui je vois papillonner des yeux juste à côté?

« _ Et bah c'est pas trop tôt le balafré, pense à moi qui me paye tes amis depuis deux jours! Deux jours qu'il viennent te voir à 18h30 et qui te parlent comme si tu les entendais non mais jte jure!

_Mal...Malfoy?

_Quoi?

_Je ne vois rien...

_Et bah ouvre les yeux dans ce cas Potter. »

Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi doué que lui, je me demande encore comment il a fait pour tuer Voldy moi.

« _Mais ils sont ouvert Malfoy, c'est, c'est tout noir, je ne vois rien du tout, je, je... »

Oh par Merlin il se met à pleurer, qui m'a donné un empoté pareil, bon allons voir de plus près les beaux yeux de notre petit pot potter. Youhou, allez suis ma main espèce de débile et pas le mur derrière moi s'il te plait...? Roh fait chier on dirait qu'il a raison, bon...

« _Malfoy, où on est, et pourquoi t'es là?

_on est à l'infirmerie, je vais aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle t'examine. »

Voilà, que je fais deux mètres et qu'il s'écrase par terre.

« _Ne part pas,.. ne...ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait, j'ai..j'ai peur, snif, je, je... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en train de m'agenouiller sur le sol pour le prendre dans mes bras, ni pourquoi la vision d'un petit Potter en larme recroquevillé me fait tant de peine.

« _Calme toi Potter, on va trouver ce qui t'arrive, tu n'as pas pu devenir aveugle comme ça d'un coup (okay il était déjà pas mal myope mais pas de là à devenir aveugle quand même). N'ai pas peur ainsi, allez arrete de pleurer comme ça »

Je fais des trucs de plus en plus bizarre, de un je le console et de deux j'enlève doucement les larmes qui perlent sur son visage rougie par ses pleures. Je l'aida à remonter sur son lit.

« _Essaie de dormir un peut le temps que j'explique la situation à Pomfresh »

C'est bon elle a examiné notre Potter national, qu'est ce qu'elle attend pour nous dire ce qu'il a celle là? Plus qu'à aller prévenir ces amis. J'ai pas envie de me taper d'autres gryffys mais ya pas le choix, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

« _Non mais Malfoy tu pouvais pas nous prévenir dès qu'il c'est réveillé?

_Je te l'ai déjà dit Weasley, il était fatigué et il fallait qu'il se remette du choque.

_T'es qui pour en juger dit moi? »

c'est qu'il s'énerve l'autre débile!

« _ Il a parfaitement raison Mr; Weasley maintenant calmez-vous avant d'aller plus loin, sinon je ne vous laisse pas voir votre ami. C'est clair?

_Oui Madame Pomfresh.

_Bien, vous pouvez y aller. »

Vu le regard que lui lance sa petite amie il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ce soir hihi. Bon allons voir potter avant que ces deux boulets se ramènent.

« _Malfoy, c'est toi?,dit-il inquiet

_Oui c'est moi Potter, tes amis arrivent, ne t'inquiète pas je les ai déjà prévenu de la situation.

_hum, merci.

_Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas pleurer une seconde fois, okay?

_Voui »

Par merlin il faut qu'il arrête avec ses bouilles toutes mignonnes là...

« _HARRY! »

Moins fort ayez pitié de mes pauvres oreilles si sensibles!

« _Harry tu es enfin réveillé! On a eu tellement peur!

_Salut vieux alors comme ça tu t'en sort pas comme ça hein?

_En effet, surenchéri l'infirmière, je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal, j'ai juste une supposition...

_Et bien qu'elle est elle? Questionna le directeur qui venait d'entrer,

_Selon moi c'est un petit souvenir de Voldemort, car il n'y a rien qui biologiquement aurait pu créer cette perte soudaine de la vue. »

Ça me paraît plausible tout ça, genre une histoire du genre: Voldy juste avant de tomber comme un tronc d'arbre sur le sol, décide de pourrir la vie de son ennemi de toujours, le Golden Boy, Harry Potter ici présent, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Hum, oui, tout à fait possible.

_vous avez surement raison Popy, je vous laisserais le soin de faire des recherches à ce sujet...

_Si je puis me permette Directeur je ferais parti de l'équipe des recherches, je ferais tout pour que Harry retrouve la vue.

_je n'en attendais pas moins de vous mademoiselle Granger. »

Pendant ce temps ils ne font même pas attention à Potter qui est là assis sur son lit la tête baissée, qui fait tout pour retenir ses larmes. Vous allez vous dire que Drago Malfoy devient un peut trop sensible, mais je ne vous autorise ,ni à en parler et encore moins à le penser, je n'éprouve qu'une sorte de pitié aussi bizarre soit elle. Je me dirige donc vers lui sans que personne ne fasse attention à mon déplacement et m'assoie sur le lit à côté de lui et dit tout bas:

« _Que t'arrives-tu Potter, tout ce petit monde est réuni ici pour te venir en aide. Je sais que tu ne le vois pas mais même Rogue est là au fond de la pièce, il ne dit rien mais je suis sûre qu'il fera quelque chose pour t'aider lui aussi.

_mais si on ne trouvais rien, et si je devais rester aveugle toute ma vie...

_Il faudrait que tu fasses avec et que tu t'y habitue, mais j'espère vraiment que ça va s'arranger... »

Il vaut mieux que j'écoute ce que disent les autres là, il y a comme quelque chose qui se trame j'ai l'impression.

« _Tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé de remède à tout ça, il va falloir que quelqu'un s'occupe de Harry, que diriez vous de cette tâche Mr,Weasley, vous vous connaissez longtemps Harry et toi?

_Euh oui, cela ne me dérange pas mais... »

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter me serre la bras comme ça?

« _Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui...

_Parle plus fort Potter je comprends pas ce que tu dis

_je veux que se soit toi Malfoy

_Moi? Mais potter on c'est toujours détesté, je ne pense pas que je soit celui qui fasse l'affaire..

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry? Tu as une requête à faire?

_Je voudrais, enfin j'aimerais que ça soit Malfoy qui s'occupe de moi, si il est d'accord.

_mais enfin Harry, je peut bien le faire, t'es mon meilleur ami, et puis c'est Malfoy. Ne me dit pas que tu préféres que ce soit Malfoy qui te prennes ta douche? »

Non mais elle est pas bien la belette! je fais prendre la douche à personne moi! Et pourquoi tu rougies Potter?

« _Je peut la prendre tout seul! Je ne veut pas tedéranger c'est tout, Hermione et toi venez juste de vous avouez vos sentiment, je ne veux pas être un poids dans votre coupe, c'est tout.

_Tu ne nous gènes pas Harry...

_Cela suffit, coupa le Directeur, Malfoy êtes vous d'accord pour vous occupez de Harry?

_Euh... »

Je dis quoi moi,... je dis quoi, je ne sais pas...

_Oui. »


	2. 2 chapitre 1

Bon, j'ai dit oui maintenant je suis obligé de m'occuper de lui, hein? Il est là aussi sur le lit que ce vieux fou de Directeur à installé dans ma chambre de préfet, je fais quoi moi? Pourquoi me suis-je encore fourré dans dans une situation pareil? Il faut que je lance la conversation avant que le malaise ne s'installe encore plus confortablement mais que dire?...

« _Malfoy, dit tout bas le griffondor,

_Euh oui quoi?

_Merci, continua-t-il tout bas.

_De rien Potter mais je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, mais surtout je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as voulu que je m'occupe de toi alors que tu as de bons amis dans ton entourage.

_Je, je crois que c'est car ne nous ne nous connaissons pas, et surtout que nous ne nous aimons pas que je t'ai choisie. Surement car je sais que je n'ai pas peur de te décevoir... Et puis je pense maintenant que nous pouvons arriver à nous entendre sans que je l'espère je ne sois un trop gros poids pour toi.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon c'est l'heure de descendre manger.

_Hum. »

Je crois que je vais devoir le guider car il n'a pas de bâton avec une boule comme les aveugles moldus là, je vais lui tenir le bras et ça ira. Il rougit une fois de plus, encore et toujours.

« _Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner Potter okay, je fais ce qu'on ma demandé, si je te rend la face toute égratigné car tu fonces dans tous les murs qui sont devant toi, on a pas fini. »

ça l'a fait sourire c'est déjà ça, on vient d'entrer que tous les regards se posent sur nous, mais comme tout le monde le sait j'adore attirer l'attention sur ma personne, enfin et celle de Potter bien entendu...

« _Je te laisse à la table des Griffondors et je vais à la mienne ça te vas?

Harry hoche la tête,

_Harry! Vieux assit toi à côté de moi, tu veux quoi? Poulet aux marrons ou bœuf aux carottes?

_Euh...poulet s'il te plait Ron.

_Alors pas trop chiante la fouine?

_Ron arrête de l'appeler comme ça, je vais le côtoyer tous les jours maintenant alors essaie d'être un peut moins méchant avec lui. Je ne te demande pas d'être gentil mais seulement de faire quelques efforts, okay?

_Ouai bah, je te promet rien. »

ça à l'air de plutôt bien se passer avec les autres, il a à manger dans son assiette c'est déjà ça... Bon essayons de s'intégrer à la conversation.

Par la barbe de Merlin j'ai pas vu l'heure passé! Mais il est passé où le golden boy?

« _Weasley! Il est où Potter?

_il est partie il y a une demie heure je crois, il a dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il retournait à votre chambre.

_Mais tu rigoles, tu l'as laissé partir alors qu'il n'y est allé qu'une fois. Espèce de... Roh! »

Mais quel idiot celui ci, comment je le retrouve moi dans cet immense château?

« _Potter!

_Potter répond moi! »

ça fait une demie heure que je cherche, mais putin où est-il? Je peux pas aller me coucher en sachant qu'il est perdu je ne sais où, il n'est pas dans la chambre.

Drago le retrouva peut de temps après dans un coin peu fréquenté du château en pleure, assis sur le sol, le dos au mur qui ne faisait que de répéter en une litanie, « Malfoy ».

« _Potter! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé! Mais quelle putin d'idée t'est passé par la tête quand tu as quitté ta table?

_Je, je ne voulais pas te déranger, j'avais fini de manger depuis longtemps,et... personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'ai essayé de participer à la conversation mais ça ne passait pas... alors je suis parti... Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête pour ne pas que Drago voit les larmes couler le long de son visage, il lui avait promis de ne pas recommencer mais c'était dur, très dur.

_Allez qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit arrête de pleurer tu me l'avais promis Harry. »

Harry releva son visage à l'entente de son prénom.

« _C'est plus fort que moi, comment veut-tu que je ne pleure pas après ce qui m'arrive, je fais quoi moi en attendant que l'on trouve une solution? Je vis avec ça, je devrais toujours conter sur quelqu'un pour ne pas me perdre dans les dédales de cet immense château? j'y suis pourtant depuis longtemps mais sans voir c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Tu ne pourras pas être toujours derière moi...

_bien sûr que si, je ne te lâche plus une seconde, t'en aura tellement marre que tu préféreras te perdre dans le château plutôt que je t'accompagne. »

Les paroles de Drago eu le mérite de faire sourire Harry.

« _Bon lève toi, donne moi ton bras, on retourne dans notre chambre. »

Il ne faut plus que je le lâche maintenant, ça va être pratique tout ça mais en même temps il n'y a pas d'autre solution, le laisser aux gryffondors ne marche pas non plus, ça m'apprendra.

« _Tu veux prendre une douche avant de dormir?

_Hum oui.

_Il va falloir trouver une solution pour que tu puisses au moins te débrouiller pour trouver la salle de bain et tes habits sans trop de problème. Pour les couleurs et tout je t'aiderais stu veux. Déjà ton armoire est à côté de ton lit... »

Drago trouva un système assez ingénieux avec des formes différentes pour les tiroirs, par exemple une boule pour les pyjamas, une pyramide pour les sous-vêtements, un cube pour les pantalons, un chapeau de sorcier pour les robes de sorcier, une coccinelle pour les tee-shirts. Sinon c'était la penderie pour les manteaux.

« _Bon, vient on va voir le chemin que tu dois faire pour t'y retrouver, okay?

_Hum

_On va revenir à la porte. Quand tu entres dans la chambre, en face de nous il y a une double fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur un balcon, à notre gauche il y a nos deux lits, le tien est le plus à gauche, ils sont séparés par nos deux tables de chevet. Si je récapitule bien, tu as d 'abord, ton armoire collé au mur de droite puis ton lit, puis nos table de chevet, puis mon lit et mon armoire. Si on repart de l'où nous sommes, juste à gauche c'est la porte qui donne à la salle de bain donc ton lit se trouve en face d'elle. Ça va tu captes?

_Oui t'inquiète, je suis aveugle pas con!

_C'est bon je demande c'est tout pas besoin d'être agressif! »

L'emploie du nom de famille de celui-ci le surpris puisque Drago l'avait appelé par son prénom quelques minutes avant. Il compris que si ils voulaient être amis ils fallait qu'il soit plus aimable même si son problème le rendait quelque peut lunatique.

« _Désolé Mal...Drago, continue, j'aurais besoin de tout ça alors continue s'il te plait.

_Je te montrerais la salle de bain tout à l'heure, à sa gauche il y a une immense cheminé devant laquelle il y a un tapis en peau de mouton et un canapé ton moelleux avec des cousins sur le sol. En face à côté de la fenêtre à sa droite il y a une bibliothèque, je ne la site pas pour que tu lises, enfin c'est pas une de mes blagues douteuses, c'est juste pour pas que t'y cognes c'est tout.

_Merci de ton... attention.

_Ouai bon et à gauche de la fenêtre il y a un bureau voilà. Bon il est tard va chercher tes vêtements maintenant que tu sais où les trouver, il est tard, heureusement que les cours ne reprennent que lundi, on a tout le week-end. »

Harry se cogna dans son lit d'abord puis dans sa table de chevet pour enfin trouver l'armoire, il sortie un boxer et un t-shirt dans son tiroir de pyjamas. Et il se dirigea tout droit pour essayer de trouver la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il trouva en tatonant. Drago eu le temps de se mettre en boxer.

Le point positif de vivre avec un aveugle c'est que l'on peut se changer sans se cacher. ()

« C'est bon t'as trouvé la porte? Drago su que ça ne lui avait pas plut vu la mou qu'il faisait, c'est bon je rigole, entre don. Bon à droite t'as la douche, il y a déjà ton produit, Dumbledor ne fait jamais rien à moitié. À gauche tu as la glace et le plan de travail ac le robinet. Ta brosse à dent et le dentifrice est juste à droite de l'évier. Les serviettes sont derrière la porte.

_C'est bon, va dormir je vais me débrouiller.

_Si tu as tout de même un problème ne verrouille pas la porte et crie okay?

_T'es bête! » Dit-il en rigolant, pourtant Drago lui ne rigolait pas, il ne voulait pas un Harry mort en glissant dans la douche.

Il alla s'allonger dans son lit et attendu que Harry sorte, ce qu'il fit 20 min plus tard, les cheveux mouillés. Il entendis la respiration régulière de Drago et en déduisis qu 'il devait déjà dormir; il se dirigea vers son lit, ouvra la couverture et se glissa sous les draps, au chaud.


	3. 3 chapitre 2

Drago fut surpris au réveil de découvrir un Harry endormi à ses côté, il sourit et se dit que ses explications ne devaient pas être si clair que ça pour qu'il se trompe de lit.

Bon je le réveil ou pas,... et puis il avait qu'a pas se tromper de lit.. Il va goûter à la vengeance d'un Malfoy, car comme ça il le saura, je ne suis pas du tout du matin. J'ai plusieurs solutions, un: la pichet d'eau sur la gueule, deux: du hard rock à fond, trois: …. les chatouilles!

Tu vas mourir de rire Potter. Tu vas mourir pour avoir oublié de demander mon avis avant de t'endormir dans mon lit.

Ce matin là Harry se torda de rire à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« _Dra, Dra, Drago, ah ah ah arr, arréte, s'il te plait! Je, je t'en supliiiiiiiie! »

Drago l'emmena à la table des Serpentards ne pouvant pas faire confiance aux rouge et or.

« _Alors Drago tu nous ramènes le petit Potter?

_Ça te pose une problème Blaise?, dit-il sur un ton menaçant

_Nn,non, non aucun.

_Bon Harry que veut-tu pour petit-déjeuner? »

Tous les regards des Serpentards se braquèrent sur Drago quand il prononça le prénom de celui. Qui était son pire ennemie, enfin de l'eau avait dû passer sous les ponts depuis ce temps là.

« _Alors dit moi...Harry as-tu gouté à la bonne humeur matinale de Drago?,demanda Pansy Parkinson d'un ton rieur en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil.

_Euh si on veut...

_Pourquoi tu rougies comme ça?

Drago pris la parole,

_Et bien moi je vais te l'expliquer, en me réveillant ce matin vers 10h00 comme à ma grande habitude le dimanche je me suis retrouvé avec un Harry endormi dans mon lit (mort de rire je fais des rimes, enfin désolé on s'en fou, il ne faut pas que je prennes l'habitude de m'introduire dans l'histoire, hein?).

_ça n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi il rougit, répliqua t-elle sceptique,

_Il m'a fait des gilis! je pouvais plus respirer tellement il me faisait rire. Moi je vous dit son but est de me tuer!

_T'es trop mignon, lança Pansy.

_Mais pas du tout, je vous dit que j'ai failli mourir et toi tu me sort que je suis mignon, vous n'en avez...

Harry prit une tape sur le crâne de la part du cher blond, premier réflexe, se couvrit la tête de ses bras comme si il avait eu mal.

_Mais euh, ça fait mal, pourquoi t'as fait ça?

_C'est pour toutes les conneries que tu dis. Bon allez Harry on va pas chipoter alors que t'es toujours vivant hein? »

Le repas se posa sans problème, même si Drago dû aider Harry à tartiner ses tartines de confiture et à boire son chocolat mais il n'y eu rien de renversé sur les robes. Ils allèrent voir Dumbledor [comme vous avez put le remarquer dans ma fic Dumbledor est toujours vivant, on va dire qu'il a ressuscité ou qu'il n'ai jamais été tué pas Rogue, il est vraiment énigmatique alors ça en rajoute à son personnage qu'il soit toujours là. Désolé je continue] pour parler des cours car ils n'avaient que divination et potion ensemble alors il fit une dérogation à Harry pour suivre les cours avec le serpentard. Ils passèrent pratiquement leur journée chacun le leur côté. Harry voulait voir ses amis mais Malfoy ne le laissa pas sans avoir fait promettre aux Gryffondors de la raccompagner à sa chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent le midi comme d'habitude pour se redisperser pour l'après-midi. Harry la passa avec Hermionne dans la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution à son mal. Il ne pouvait pas lire mais l'aida tout de même car il réussi à se faire faire la lecture par un jeune fille « rat de bibliothèque » ravie de pouvoir l'aider dans ses recherches. Malheureusement tout ça fut sans succès.

« _Mais Harry ne t'inquiète pas nous allons trouver, ce n'est pas en une seule fois forcement que nous allons trouver.

_j'espère Hermionne, j'espère... En tout cas merci de faire ça pour moi.

Elle le frappa sur le haut de la tête

_Aïeuh, mais c'est quoi votre manie de me taper comme ça hein?

_C'est par ce que tu dis des bêtises, on est obligé tient. Tu es mon meilleur ami c'est normal que je fasse ça pour toi. Bon je te ramène chez toi, puisque Môsieur à sa chambre personnel maintenant, plaisanta la jeune fille,

_Oui, est bah pas sans mal, je te signal que je me tape le mauvais caractère de Môsieur Malfoy comme tu dis.

_Oh ça va il a l'air de bien s'occuper de toi, puis je pense qu'il est gentil de faire ça quand même, il n'était pas obligé. »

Harry se rappela qu'il l'avait pratiquement supplié en pleurant comme une madeleine à tout bout de champs.

« _C'est vrai, je ne peut pas me plaindre, il est vraiment sympa.

_Tu es arrivé, je te laisse. Il faudra que l'on mange ensemble un de ces jours. T'inquiète pas je m'occuperais de toi comme d'un petit bébé.

_Mais euh, je suis pas un gosse.

_Presque. » Sur ce elle partie en courant et riant.

Drago rentra peut de temps après, ils se racontèrent leur journée, il entendit la déception dans l'intonation de la voix de Harry quand il lui parla de leurs recherches peut fructueuses.

« _Je ne peut pas dire que ça n'a servie à rien puisque j'ai beaucoup appris sur les aveugles et comment mieux se débrouiller dans ces conditions, mais maintenant comment savoir vraiment comment me soigner? Où trouver ses informations?

_Je ne peut te répondre, désolé Harry mais soit sûr que la prochaine fois tu me préviens et je viens vous aider, okay?

_Hum, merci.

Drago s'appréta à lui donner une tape sur le haut de la tête mais Harry fut plus rapide et se mit à croupi directement, les mains en croix au dessus de son crâne.

_Mais comment tu as sut?

_Aucune idée, un pressentiment peut être... »


	4. 4 chapitre 3

« _Tu te rend compte Mal euh Drago, désolé j'ai encore du mal,

Drago fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de continuer.

_que nous allons passer nos journées ensemble.

_Pourquoi, tu as peur de devenir fou en me côtoyant trop?

_Non, enfin j'espère...

Il se pris une tape sur le dessus de la tête,

_Aïeuh ça fait mal!

_Mais oui bien sûr, je te croyait moins chochotte que ça, dépêche on va être en retard!

_je suis pas une chochotte..., dit-il tout bas,

_Qu'est ce que tu baragouines?

_Rien rien.

_Alors bouges! on a cours avec Snape, je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard moi.

_Tu t'en fou tu es son chouchou, repris t-il tout bas,

_Assume ce que tu dis Harry et parle plus fort.

_Je dit que tu es son chouchou et qu'il ne t'enlèvera pas de point à ta maison même si tu es en retard.

_C'est faut, il est très juste.

_Mais oui, bien sûr, dit-il en reprenant les mots du blond. On est arrivé je sent la puanteur de cette salle à des kilomètres. »

Draog leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sa montre anxieux, ils avaient quatre minutes de retard, il prit Harry par le bras, toqua à la porte et entra. Rogue le fusilla du regard dès son entré.

« Monsieur Malfoy, c'est bien la première fois que vous êtes en retard à mon cours, mais je vois que vous êtes accompagné de notre cher Potter, c'est donc de votre faute. Trente points en moins pour Griffondors! Maintenant à vos places et dépêchez vous de sortir vos affaires, prenez la paillasse du fond pour ne pas gêner vos camarades.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement.

_Alors qu'est ce que je te disais, il ne t'a pas enlevé de point à toi, mais moi par contre il ne se gêne pas, dit Harry en boudant et croisant ses bras.

_Fait pas ta tête de mule, et puis de toute façon c'est de ta faute si on est arrivé en retard, tu n'avais cas pas...

_Je sais Malfoy je suis aveugle pour une période non déterminée, pas besoin de me le rappeler.

_Roh arrête je ne voulais pas dire ça c'est juste que oui tu es aveugle et que du coup je n'ai pas pensé que l'on prendrait plus de temps, c'est ma faute et si ça te fait plaisir j'irais voir Rogue après le cours. Maintenant on arrête de parler car je suis sûr que tu sent ce regard insistant sur nous. » harry ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête signe qu'il avait comprit. Rogue était bel et bien en train de les fusiller du regard.

« _Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion... »

Le cours se déroula calmement pour une fois car Harry ne put rien faire exploser puisqu'il se trouvait à côté du meilleur élève dans ce domaine, et avait formellement interdit à Harry de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Déjà avec la vue ce n'était pas brillant alors Drago ne voulait pas se risquer d'avoir un zéro. Les cours qui suivirent se firent long pour le jeune brun, mais alors très long. Il ne pouvait pas écrire, ni manipuler en cas de travaux pratiques, il se devait d'écouter et de se faire traîner toute la journée par le blond.

Vu la tête que fait Harry sa journée n'a pas eu l'ai des plus joyeuses; Il déprime à vu d'œil, pas que sa santé m'intéresse mais un Malfoy se doit d'aider les personnes avant qu'elle ne se légumise trop pour ne plus avoir une conversation convenable.

« _Bon, Harry dit moi ce qui te ferait plaisir là maintenant, et qui permettrait de ne plus voir ta tête qui pour l'instant me fait peur.

_Merci, c'est gentil, merci, j'apprécie.

_Allez répond, je veux t'aider alors hein...

_Faire un tour sur mon balai, ça me ferait vachement de bien, dit-il tout bas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sent libre en volant, j'oublie tous mes problèmes dès que je sent le vent fouetter sur mon visage. Mais tu vois sans voir je risquerais trop de me prendre un arbre.

_En effet ça me paraît un peut trop dangereux, mais pas si je suis avec toi...

_Attend Malfoy,...

_Drago. Je m'appelle Drago, si tu ne dis pas mon prénom je ne t'amène pas faire un tour, alors? J'attends...

_Gloups, Drago? Tu ferais vraiment ça?

_Bah, oui baka*, sinon, je te proposerais pas.

_Merci... Drago.

_Bon allez on se grouille avant qu'il fasse nuit noire, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi moi, alors quand il fait nuit je suis au même point que toi, je ne vois rien. Et les arbres ici, il y en a pas mal.

_Je rêve où tu n'as lancé des fleurs? Tu avoues êtres moins fort que moi en vole.

Tu as dus rêver c'est ça Potter, maintenant va mettre quelque chose de chaud, car la nuit la température se rafraichie vachement. » Sur ce Drago alla se changer lui aussi, heureusement se dit-il que Harry ne voyait pas les rougeurs apparues sur ses joues.

Quelque minutes plus tard Drago revint voir Harry, puis expolsa de rire.

« _HI, HI, HI, HA, HA,HA, oh mon dieu, HI, HI, c'est quoi, HA, HA ce pull?

_Mais euh, arrèteuh, tu sait très bien que je pioche au pif dans mes affaires, je ne vois rien. Arrète de rire.

_HA, HA, HA, peut pas, HA, HA m'arré..ter, si tu... HI HI savait ce que t'avais sur le dos » Drago se tenai le ventre pour ne pas tomber, mais il n'en puis plus et tomba assis par terre toujours en rigolant.

« _Drago, hi, hi, comment il est dit moi, hi,hi, ça a l'ai tellement drôle, j'adore ton rire, ha, ha, il est trop drôle, au débout, c'était normal, ha, ha, mais déjà énorme, mais là, tu reprend ta respiration, ha, ha ,ha.

_HA, HA, HA, hiiiiiiiiiiiii, HI, HI HI, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, HA, HA, j'arrive hiiiiiiiiiiii plus hiiiiiiii à respiiiiiiiiiiiiiirer. HA, HI, HO, HUUU, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

_Drago, ça va?, commença à paniquer le à paniquer le petit Gryffy.

_HA, HA, HA, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, HI, HI, HI. »

Harry ne sachant plus que faire se mis à genoux près du Serpentard, s'approcha doucement et tendrement... et lui envoya la plus grosse claque de sa life. Ça eu le mérite de faire taire Drago sur le champs. Drago mis sa main sur sa joue meurtrit par le coup et allait gueuler un truc du genr « Non, mais tu es complétement malade Potter, ça va de donner des baffes comme ça, putin, mais tu m'as fait trop mal espèce d'enfoirer! Tu vas me le payer cher!... ». Mais se retint au dernier moment quand il vit les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du Gryffondor.

« _Harry, c'est moi qui devrait pleurer là vu la baffe que tu m'as envoyé, pas toi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_J'ai eu tellement peur, tu fesais des « hiiiiiiiii » trop bizarre et tout, snif, t'as dit que t'arrivais plus à respirer alors bah, je me suis dit que le seul moyen pour que t'aille mieux c'était ça.

Je t'ai fait mal c'est vrai?

_C'est vrai que elle était forte, mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je n'ai pas reçut beaucoup de claque de mon père mais les doloris, ça il connaissait alors la douleur je connais. » Harry baissait la tête mais la redressa bien vite laissant apparaître un grand sourire.

« _Alors? Quel est ce pull qui t'as rendu dans cet état?

_Hi, hi...

_Ah non, ne recommence pas!, Harry fronça les sourcils,

_Tu as raison, il ne vaut mieux pas, et bien tu as sur le dos, un énorme pull, qui a l'ai confortable, doux et chaud, mais atrocement ridicule. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient mais..

_Drago abrège.

_Je dirais en laine, à capuche,… jaune canari, avec sur la capuche des oreilles de chat, sur le devant marqué en noir comme sur la capuche est écrit: Harry Potter le plus miiiaou des chatons et n'oublions pas la queue en bas dans le dos, hi, hi. Tu es trop mignon là dedans mon chaton. » Puis il explosa de rire de nouveau mais ce calma très vite cette fois. Il essuya les larmes du brun qui restait sur son visage, puis les siennes mais dut à son rire puis lui demanda.

« _Alors qui te l'as offert? Crache le morceau..

_Nan, veux pas, t'avais cas pas te moquer de moi. », puis il lui tira la langue comme ferait un gosse blessé par son orgueil.

Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon avec ses petites joue rouges et son pull, hi,hi. (trop niais ça)

« _Je crois qu'il est un peut tard pour aller se promener sur un balai, mais promis tu peut me demander n'importe quand je t'emmène faire un tour. »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête reconnaissant.

« _Bon c'est pas le tout mais moi ça m'a crevé tout ça, au dodo. »

Ils se brossèrent les dents, se mirent en pyjama puis s'allongèrent dans leur lit.

« _Bonne nuit chaton. »

Harry ne répondit pas,il avait déjà sombré les bras de Morphée.

oO0Oo

*Baka veut dire idiot en japonais pour ceux qui ne savent pas. J'essayerais par la suite de ne pas mettre de mots japonais même si ils font parties de mon quotidien. Désolé je raconte ma vie là, désolé mort de rire, je ne me voyais pas mettre un autre mot que celui là hihi.


	5. 5 chapitre 4

Les semaines passèrent, Harry et Drago rejoignaient Hermione sur leur temps libre, le midi ou après les cours. Malheureusement avec toute la bonne volonté qu'ils y mettaient les recherches n'avançaient pas beaucoup. Ils ne perdaient pourtant pas espoir et se retrouvaient une fois de plus à la bibliothèque.

« _J'ai bien réfléchis Harry, mais tu te souviens Harry en première année je vous avez sous entendus à toi et à Ron qu'il y avait peut être des informations sur Flamel dans la réserve.

Hum, oui mais je ne peux pas y aller avec la cape d'invisibilité sans que quelqu'un m'accompagne, ça ne serait pas assez discret.

Je sais, c'est pour ça que je me suis dit qu'il fallait aller demander une autorisation à Dumbledor.

_Euh, ouai , on peut toujours esssayer, Hermione, on y va ensemble demain après les cours ?

_Pas de problème. Bon je vous laisse je dois aller réviser.

_Tu as contrôle demain ? demanda Drago qui n'avait rien dit pour l'instant.

_Euh, non mais il faut qu je révise pour les ASPICS car je vous le rappel on les passe à la fin de l'année.

_On sait Granger, pas besoin de nous le rappeler, les professeurs le font très bien. Bon Chaton on y va avant que tu t'endormes sur ta tabl .

_Hum.

_Mais vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça depuis lundi ?

_Il ne veut pas alors, si je te le dit il ne va plus me parler alors je préfére ne pas prendre le risqque.

_Je vous ferait cracher le morceau sois en sûr ! Sur ce... »

Hermione pris ses affaires et s'en alla.

« _Allez Chaton bouge tes jolies petites fesses.

_Non, mais ça va pas ! dit-il en se levant et en posant ses mains sur son postérieur.

_Oh, je rigole c'est bon, au moins tu t'es levé.

_Oui, mais quand même…, Drago le tira par le bras,

_Et arrête de m'appeler « Chaton » c'est trop la honte.

_Mais non Chaton, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de honteux à avoir un surnom mignon.

_Grago, s'il te plait euh.

_Pas question ! »

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, le directeur informa qu'une sortie était organisée pour la fin de la semaine pour changer les idées aux élèves de septième année. Un élève osa demander où ils iraient mais le vieux barbu (je respecte totalement Dumbledor mais c'est un fait, il est vieux et barbu…) préféra lui répondre comme on s'y attendait « c'est une surprise ».

« _Cà va faire du bien à tout le monde cette sortie à mon avis, dit le serpentard parmis les gryffondors.

_Oh oui répondit Harry, ce qui fit rire les personnes autour de lui.

_Les recherches avances ?, questionna Ron

_Malheureusement pas assez non, avec Harry nous allons aller ver le directeur pour demander l'accés aux archives.

_Moi je crois que nous ne trouvons par ce que nous ne savons ce que nous cherchons, dit le blond.

_A part un sort qui aurait fait perdre la vue, mais tellement puissant qu'il ne serait pas réparable par les Médicomages, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas grand-chose.

_Euh, on pourrait changer de sujet s'il vous plait, on en parle déjà assez, moi je n'en peut plus. »

Drago regarda le brun impuissant, mais tenta tout de même de le réconforter. Il le pencha vers lui et lui fit des chatouilles.

« _Ha ha, Drago arrête, hi, hi, arrête Drago s'il te plait. S'IL TE PLAIT DRAGO ARRETE ! C'est bon ! » Harry partit en courant non sans se prendre des élèves assis sur leurs chaises. Drago voulu partir à sa suite mais Hermione le reteint.

« _Laisse le Malfoy, il a besoin d'être seul.

_Pas question Granger, la dernière fois que je l'ai laissé partir il c'est perdu et je l'ai retrouvé en pleur dans un coin perdu du château. Alors sur ce bon appétit. » Et il partit en courant en espérant le trouver dans leur chambre bien que cet espoir soit minime. Pourtant il le trouva allongé sur son lit la tête dans son coussin.

« _Irrécupérable ce cher Potter, il est capable de trouver son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre mais pas jusqu'à son lit, c'est quand même quelque chose. » Il ne soutira de Harry qu'un grognement étouffé par le tissu.

« _Et qui marmonne en plus, mais qui me l'a envoyé. » plaisanta une fois de plus Drago.

Il s'asseya sur son lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux bruns du Gryffy.

« _Tu sais Chaton, moi qui pensais te connaître et pendait avoir l'honneur de dire que tu étais une personn courageuse, forte, joyeuse dans toutes les situation et bien tu vois, je suis un peut déçu car pour l'instant je n'ai vu qu'un Harry pleurnichard, abattu, pas du tout optimiste qui a perdu sa joie de vivre mais surtout son sourire. Et moi je jeux le retouver ce sourire, je ferais tout ce qui dans mon possible pour le retrouver, que tu le veuille ou non. » C'est ce moment là que choisie pour enfin réagir, il se dégagea des caresses de Malfoy et commença à crier.

« _Mais comment veut tu que je sois heureux Malfoy après ce qui m'arrive ! Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je vais rester aveugle tout ma vie ! Tu as bien vus comment nos recherches avances. Bien sûr on peut être optimiste, oui, on peut mais moi je ne crois pas pouvoir trouver un moyen de retrouver la vue dans une réserve ! Tu veux me faire sourire ? Et bien grand bien t'en fasse, je m'en fou complétement ! Je ne peux pas Drago ! Je ne peux pas ! Et si tu es déçut et bien je n'y peut rien, je suis comme je suis, j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi et j'ai tué…

_Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tué Harry, j'ai tué, Granger à tué, Ron, Rogue et bien d'autres. Il l'ont fait pour ne pas vivre dans le monde que Voldemort proposait et c'est ainsi. Personne n'en ai fier mais tout le monde essaie d'oublier, chacun a ses problèmes et essaie de les surmonter, mais pas toi. Toi, tu estes sur ton idée que tu es seul au monde, que personne ne te comprend, j'en suis sûr Harry que à l'instant même tu te dis « pourquoi me parles-tu alors que tu ne connais pas ma douleur ». Et bien Harry je répond à ta question muette, je ferais tout ce que je peut pour t'aider si tu m'en laisse la chance. Je pense que je le fais déjà pas mal mais pas assez apparemment.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute Drago, ne te reproche rien. »

Harry baissa la tête et s'approcha de Malfoy et enfuit sa tête dans ses bras, Drago l'enlaça.

« _Tu ne vas pas repleurer hein dit ? » Harry secoua la tête négativement contre le torse du blond.

« _Excuse moi Drago s'il te plait, tu as raison, je passe mon temps à me morfondre sur mon sort. J'ai toujours au fond de moi l'espoir que l'on réussisse à trouver un contresortilège mais…

_Chuuut, allez nous allons trouver, soit optimiste je te l'ai dit.

_Drago ?

_Hum ?

_Merci » dit-il simplement en se rapprochant un peut plus si c'est possible de l'autre.

Drago resta à contempler le petit brun jsuqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis le dépisa dans les couvertures du lit du Gryffy et s'allongea à son tour dans le sien en penssant que Harry avait l'air de vachement aimer son lit.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce qui c'était passé la veille préférant oublier la querelle. C'est cette après-midi qu'Hermione allait voir Dumbledor avec son ami. Mais au dernier moment Drago demanda à les accompagner. Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand celui-ci posa la question.

« _Je te l'ai dit Chaton, je ne te lâche plus. » Harry se contenta de serrer un peut plus fort le bras du blond qui était toujours entremêlé du sien pour se déplacer.

Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la satue et entrèrent dans le grand bureau.

« _Bonjour les enfants, quel bon vent vous amène ? Mais asseyez-vous confortablement je vous en prie.

_Merci Professeur, nous sommes ici, commença Hermione, pour vous demandez une autorisation pour aller faire un tour dans la réserve. Nous avons épluché tous les livres de la bibliothèque sans succès.

_Hum oui, mais pourquoi vous donnerais-je cette dérogation ?

Là ce fut Drago qui pris la parole.

_Ecoutez monsieur, vous nous avez dit de chercher un remède au mal de Cha…Harry dans votre bibliothèque mais il n'y a rien ! Donnez nous cette autorisation, il c'est battu pour ton le monde, c'est lui qui a le plus souffert de ce vieux con et 'est comme ça que vous le remercier ? En nous demandant de trouver de bons arguments pour vous convaincre. Vient Chaton, nous n'avons rien a attendre de lui. »

Il tira Harry par le bras et commença à partir mais la voie du directeur l'arréta.

« _Ne partez pas , je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous la donnerais pas, je voulais juste tester jusqu'où vous seriez prêt à aller pour aider harry.

_Vous vous fouttez de moi en plus !

_Ne soyez pas vulgaire je vous prie. An moins je sais que Harry peut compter sur vous…

_Je n'ai pas besoin de vous Professeur pour savoir que je peux compter sur Drago. Alors si vous voullez bien nous donner une réponse.

_Euh oui très bien. Je vous donne vingt-quatre heures dans la salle des archives samedi pour tous les trois, personne de plus. Je ne peux vous garantir que vous trouverez ce que vous chercher, vous en êtes conscient ?

_Je sais professeur, répondit Harry prenant cette phrase pour lui.

_Bon dans ce cas bonne chance. Vous allez voir vendredi vous allez vous changer les idées, ça va vous faire du bien de prendre l'air à mon avis, et ce pour tout le monde.

_Je pense aussi, répliqua Drago en regardant Harry.

_Au revoir monsieur le directeur et merci. »

Sur ce ils sortirent du bureau et se dirent bonne nuit.

Harry et Drago rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

« _Drago je cherche mon pull, tu sais le jaune, il est tout doux.

_ « Il est tout doux », dit Drago en imitant la voix d'un enfant de quatre ans.

_Mais euh, s'il te plait aide moi à le retrouver.

_Il est accroché sur ton porte manteau à l'entée de la chambre, je le vois, tu vas le chercher ?

_Oui, c'est von merci. » Harry alla chercher son pull et l'enfila.

_Heureusement que tu ne le mets pas pour sortir car sinon on te mangera tellement tu es mignon là dedans.

_Roh, arrête. Drago j'ai mis mon pull exprès pour qu'on aille faire du balai, tu m'avais promis que tu m'enmènerais voler.

_D'accord, cette fois on y va. »

Drago enfila lui aussi quelque chose de chaud, pris son balai, son harry et ils « décolèrent » du balcon, avec Harry devant et Dtago derrière.

« _Agrippe toi bien au balai okay.

_T'inquiéte ça je devrais y arriver, plaisanta le brun,

_Bon le temps est clair mais il ne faut trop trainer non plus, c'est partie. »

Ils volèrent pendant une heure et rentrèrent avec la nuit, Drago savait voler et se débrouillait sans mal même avec le poid de harry en plus. Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre les joues et le nez tout rouge.

« _Brrrr, c'était bien mais qu'est ce qu'il caille, lança Drago,

_Tu vois tu te moquait de mon pull mais moi au moins je n'ai pas eu froid.

_Oui mais ton nez et tes joues, si. Bon va à la douche, je fais un feu pendant ce temps là, et dépêche toi pour ne pas te coucher trop tard.

_Oui, maman ! cria Harry en rigolant.

_Celui-là… », dit pensivement Drago en souriant.

Ça touchait beaucoup Harry que le serpentar soit aussi attentif avec lui comme ça, il sortit de la salle d'eau pour laisser la place au blond. Il alla directement se coucher, bien sûr dans le lit de Drago qui sentait Drago. Il s'en rend compte quand il se trompe de lit mais y est tellement bien, entouré de cette odeur vanillée. Il sait qu'il faut qu'il retourne dans son lit mais il ne bougea pas. Il attendit que Drago arrive et trouve le petit brun dans son lit.

« _Drago je peut dormir là ?

_Pourquoi tu me piques mon lit à chaque fois, snif., Harry fit un geste pour se lever et le lui rendre mais Drago le poussa doucement.

_Reste si ça te fait plaisir, je vais piquer le tien.

_Non, vient avec moi.

_Mais il y a deux lits, c'est complètement crétin.

_Il y a assez de place, on peut presque y loger à trois. »

Drago se décida et se mis dans le lit à côté du brun qui vint ce collet directement à lui, la tête dans le cou du blond.

« _Aufaite Drago, merci pour la balade en balait.

_Derien Chaton, maintenant dort, il est tard.

_Oui maman », fit il en baillant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Drago ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire et de fermer les yeux.


	6. 6 chapitre 5

La semaine se déroula trop lentement pour tous les élèves de dernière année. Tout le monde se demandait où le Directeur allait les envoyer. Ce fameux vendredi arriva enfin. Harry et Drago avait rendez-vous à 7h30 dans le hall d' entré avec les autres élèves.

« _Harry dépêche toi de sortir de la salle de bain, on va être en retard ! Tous les matins c'est pareil, bouge bordel, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_j'arrive euh.

_Oui ba ça fait cinq minutes que tu me dis que tu arrives. (je suis sûr que vous vous dites on dirait ma mère, non ?) »

Harry se décida à sortir, Drago attrapa le brun au vol et couru pour qu'ils arrivent à l'heure. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés parmi les autres élèves.

« _Bon les retardataires sont arrivés. Bonjour à tous je ne vais vous donner trop d'indices sur votre destination mais elle sera dans le monde Moldu c'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de ne pas mettre de robe sorcière ni votre uniforme. Vous allez partir par groupe de deux, tous dans un endroit différent. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une sortie pédagogique sorcière mais plutôt la découverte du monde Moldu pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas, ou une balade pour les autres. J'ai essayé de faire des groupes selon les affinités pour que cette journée se passe au mieux. Le professeur Macgonagal va vous appeler par binôme. Le professeur Rogue vous donnera ensuite vos portoloins qui sont bien sûr programmés pour revenir à l'école, pour vingt heurs. Le professeur Chourave lui va vous donner vos sacs avec tout ce qu'il y a de nécessaire pour l'endroit où vous allez être. Sur ce je vous souhaite une magnifique journée. »

Le professeur Dumbledor repartit dans son bureau et Macgonagal commença son appel.

« _A mon avis on ne sera pas ensemble, si il a fait par affinités, il va penser que l'on ne s'entend pas très bien.

_Je n'en sais rien Drago, mais j'espère.

_T'espères quoi ? Te débarrasser de moi, plaisanta-t-il.

_Qui sait, répondit Harry un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La voix de Macgo. Se fit entendre.

_Mr .Potter avec . »

Harry et Drago ne dirent rien mais un grand sourire se fendit sur leur visage. Ils se dirigèrent vers Rogue qui leur donna une boussole qui hébergeait un portoloin. Il leur fit un sourire sadique en ler regardant partir.

« _Je suis sûr qu'il sait où on va, tu aurais vu le sourire qu'il nous fait, je crains le pire.

_Ne râle pas avant d'y être toi.

_Tenez les enfants votre sac à dos. Vous préférez un sac chacun ou un pour deux.

_Un sac chacun

_Un pour deux

Dirent-ils en cœur.

_t'inquiète je vais le porter, dit Drago à Harry.

_Je suis aveugle, pas infirme, répliqua-t-il durement.

_Oui mais ne sachant pas où on va, c'est plus sur et on pourra se déplacer plus facilement. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas énorme. »

Pov Drago

Bon oui okay c'est pas vrai j'ai menti mais on va pas en faire tout un plat, le sac est énorme et en plus de ça horrible, genre vieux sac de rendo avec des couleurs flashis, rose fushia et vert canard, un régale. Dès qu'on arrive à destination, je jette un sort de couleur et pour le rendre plus léger, car ouch, il fait mal au dos.

Fin Pov

« _Bon voyage les enfants.

_Merci professeur, répondit Harry comme un enfant sage, Drago lui préféra un :

_Humf. »

Ils posèrent tous les deux leurs mains sur la boussole et furent aspirés par l'objet.

Ils « atterrirent » dans un énorme « splach » dans une grande marre de boue.

« _Ahhhh, mais c'est dégeulasse !

_Où on est Drag o? C'est quoi ce truc gluant ?

_Là Chaton tu vois on est tombé dans une gigantesque mare de boue au milieu d'un semblant de chemin au milieu d'une forêt, très accueillante. Je vais prendre ma baguette et nous enlever tout ça entre autre. »

Drago mis la main dans sa poche mais n'y trouva rien ? Il fouilla dans l'autre, rien non plus.

« _Euh Chaton, on a un petit problème j'ai pas ma baguette.

_Cherche autour de toi alors. »

Drago plongea ses mains dans la marre sans succès.

« _Je ne la retrouve pas, Harry as-tu la tiennes ?, Il fouilla lui aussi ses poches mains n'y trouva pas non plus le petit bâton magique.

_Je ne l'ai pas non plus…

_Mais comment on va faire sans ?

_Ouvre le sac il y a peut être quelque chose qui pourra nous aider. »

Le blond ouvra le sac et trouva un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit « Drago, tu découvriras avec Harry que comme tous les élèves participants à cette petite expédition, vous n'avez plus vos baguettes, elles vous seront rendu à votre retour. Ceci est pour vous habituer au monde moldu et à vivre sans la magie. Amusez vous bien dans cette contré absolument magnifique. ». Drago explosa.

« _Non mais il se fout de notre gueule ce vieux chnoque ! Il nous envoie au beau milieu de nulle part, dans un atterrissage boueux au possible, dans une forêt digne des films d'horreur et il ose dire que l'on peut s'amuser ! »

Comme pour répondre à sa tirade la pluie s'abattue sur eux.

« _Là ! Ça ne peut pas être pire, répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

_Bon Drago déjà qu'il ne fait pas chaud mais si on est trempé et que l'on tombe malade on aura l'ai fin. Sort-nous de cette merde et regarde dans le sac s'il peut nous aider. »

Le serpentard s'exécuta et y trouva une tente du genre qu'on lance et qui est déjà monté (je ne fait pas de pub, nooon), réduit à l'intérieur du sac à dos. Il la jeta dans le chemin et y mis Harry à l'intérieur, lui donna des vêtements sec qui étaient à l'intérieur du sac eux aussi et resta dehors sous la pluie.

« _C'est bon Chaton ?

_Oui, rentre dépêche toi avant d'être trempé.

Harry entendit le bruissement des vêtements il se sentit rougir. Il savait que Malfoy se changeait juste à côté de lui mais ne pouvait le voir. Il commença à s'imaginer le blond avec l'eau ruissellent sur son torse nu, les cheveux ébouriffés et... Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces images de la tête et rougit de plus belle. Drago remarqua son comportement et souri, mais ne dis rien.

« _Bon Chaton il fait encore à moitié nuit alors attendons que la pluie cesse.

_Hum t'as raison, mais c'était comment dehors? Ça faisait peur?, dit-il en riant.

_Pas pire que la forêt interdite mais presque. La lune nous éclairait, il y avait une épaisse couche de brouillard comme quand les détraqueurs se ramènent tu vois? » Harry secoua la tête et vu la mine qu'il faisait il était heureux de n'avoir rien vu pour une fois.

«_Tiens un duvet, je ne te veux pas en glaçon.

_Merci. »

Puis ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que la pluie se calme pour laisser place à un beau soleil comme si il n'y avait pas eu de pluie, seul le sol mouillé pouvait le rappeler. Quand ils sortirent de la petite tente la chaleur qui tapait sur leur visage leur fit du bien à tous les deux. Drago mis un temps fou avant d'arriver à replier la tente.

« _Facile et déballer mais alors pour la ranger ça dur pas deux secondes! »

Harry rigola car il avait entendu tous les jurons envers cette pauvre tente quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Bon c'est pas le tout mais visitons cet endroit qui est si magnifique pour notre « cher » directeur. Je te tiens Chaton et je te dis quand lever les pieds si il y a des branches sur le sol. »

Ils marchèrent pendant deux heures avant d'arriver dans une petite bourgade plus paumé que chez paumé. Ils arrivèrent devant un pub et y entrèrent. Une femme bien en chair les accueilli.

« _Bonjour les jeunes, on en voit pas souvent ici, ils préfèrent tous partir vers les villes. En même temps on les comprend il n'y pas trop d'avenir ici. Il ne reste pratiquement que mon fils qui ai à peu près vitre âge. Il compte reprendre l'enseigne. Tenez, il arrive. »

Un jeune d'à peut près 18 ans entra dans le pub, il était grand, au cheveux châtains, les yeux noisettes et un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers sa mère et nos deux sorciers.

« _Charles je parlais justement de toi. Installe dont ces deux jeunes gens à une table te demande leur ce qu'ils souhaitent. »

_Veuillez me suivre. Alors d'où venez-vous?

Drago remarqua le regard insistant que portait le châtain sur le chassie de Harry et répondis donc d'une voie sèche.

_Nous venons d'une école d' Angleterre et nous sommes là pour une étude.

_Et quelle genre d'étude faites vous tous les deux?, demanda t-il en regardant Harry attendant une réponse de sa part mais le blond répondit tout de même.

_c'est top secret », répondit-il ce qui fit rire Harry. Le barman n'aima que l'on se moque de lui vu sa tête mais réessaya tout de même de réengager la conversation en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de Harry.

« _Et toi beau brun me diras-tu pourquoi vous êtes ici.

_Si c'est de moi que vous parlez je vous répondrais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire car ça serait trop dangereux pour vous de savoir une telle chose.

_Et si j'aime le danger?, répliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse du Gryffondor.

_Pourquoi évites tu me regard? Tu n'apprécies pas la vue? »

L'homme tout en parlant pris le menton en coupe de Harry avec sa main libre. Drago qui pour le moment n'avais rien dit, s'aprrettais à répliquer mais Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main et pris la parole.

«_ Je vais vous répondre Charles, commença-t-il en approchant son visage de l'autre et en essayant de regarder en face de lui, là où devait se trouver les yeux du barman, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage.

_De un, je ne pense pas que l'on se connaisse alors on se vouvoie, de deux je suis aveugle alors je ne peut pas vous voir, de trois, vu votre arrogance je ne pense pas que j'aurais envie d'apprécier quoi que se soit, et de quatre vous allez enlever votre main de ma cuisse... TOUT DE SUITE! »

Le châtain fit un bond de un mètre, surpris du crie de Harry. Drago repris la conversation,

« _Maintenant amenez nous le menus s'il vous plait, on a faim. Et une dernière chose, dit-il en se levant et en agrippant son col.

_Tu oses encore une fois le toucher je te butte, tu as compris? » Il ocha la tête et partit presque en courant vers les cuisines.

« _Je crois qu'il avait compris quand j'ai haussé le ton Drago, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, dit-il en riant.

_Bah au moins comme ça il ne le refera plus, mais tu aurais dû me dire plus tôt qu'il te tripotait!

_T'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir seul.

_Oui peut être mais t'aurais vu comment il te matait.

_Ah ah, on dirait que tu es jaloux Drago, mais tu sais, je ne vois pas comment tu me regardes. »

La phrase de Harry eu le don de faire taire et se mit à bouder. Un nouveau serveur arriva à leur table.

« _Charles est partie?, demanda angéliquement Drago,

_Euh oui, il avait quelque chose à faire. Que voulez vous manger? Le menu aujourd'hui c'est poulet aux carottes, au potiron et aux châtaignes.

_Moi ça me tente et toi Chaton?

_Moui, alors deux menus.

_C'est d'accord, je vous amène ça le plus vite possible. »

Ils furent servis 10 minutes plus tard. Pendant leur repas la patronne vint les voir.

« _Alors les jeunes comment trouvez vous le plat de mon cuisinier de mari?

_Succulent madame.

_Oui je dois avouer moi aussi que c'est vraiment bon.

_Attend je rêve Drago ou vient de faire un compliment à quelqu'un?

_Je sais reconnaître quand j'aime et que c'est bon. C'est plat est délicieux point. Je ne fais pas beaucoup de compliment, mais quand j'en fais c'est que je le pense vraiment. Il faut doublement les apprécier.

_Ouai bon, comme je sais que tu ne m'en feras pas peut importe.

_Pffff. » Drago ne répondit pas blessé dans son amour propre et son égaux énorme.

« _Les desserts c'est moi qui les fait, que diriez-vous d'un fondant au chocolat qui sort du four?

_Moi je dis pas non.

_Gourmand.

_Tu peut dire ce que tu veux Drago mais quand elle rapportera ton gâteau tu vas regretter d'avoir que je suis gourmand car je suis sûr que tu est pareil, tu apprécies les bonnes choses. »

Ils sortirent du restaurant avec un autre fondant au chocolat dans un plat et ils lui promirent de lui ramener pour les prochaines vacances. Elle les invita à venir pour les vacances de noël.

Ils marchèrent pendant tout l'après midi, il y avait la campagne et la forêt à perte de vue mais ils aimaient tout les deux cette tranquillité. Le calme. Ils mangèrent un sandwich sur le ponton d'un petit lac, les jambes ballottant dans le vide. Ils ne mangèrent pas le gâteau, préférant le garder pour le lendemain.

« _Dit Chaton tu as trouvé comment la journée?

_C'était super, elle a peut être mal commencé c'est sûr, il y a eu quelques problèmes, mais ces promenades m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Puis ta compagnie m'est sympathique.

_Il ne nous reste que quelques minutes de plénitude avant de revenir à l'école.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

_Tu sais Chaton, je pense à toutes ses années qu'on a passé à s'insulter et je demande encore pourquoi tant de haine alors que l'on s'entend si bien au final.

_Je n'en sais rien mais je n'aurais jamais deviné avant cette année que tu puisses être aussi attentionné avec quelqu'un. C'est vrai quoi, tu t'occupes de moi comme si j'étais important pour toi.

_Mais tu l'es... »

8h00 sonnèrent à la cloche de l'église du petit village, et deux garçons disparurent sous un soleil couchant du mois de novembre.


	7. 7 chapitre 6

Ils se réveillèrent à l'aurore ce lendemain matin Hermionne les avait bien prévenu: « plus on se lèvera tôt plus on aura de chance de trouver une réponse, alors levez-vous vers... ».

C'est pour ça que Harry et Drago étaient tout les deux à 4h59 devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Hermionne elle arriva à l'heure pile poil, c'est à dire à 5h00.

« _J'avais peur que vous ne soyez pas à l'heure, mais non enfaite vous êtes là et même avant moi.

_Oui, et bien ça a été dur pour le petit Chaton. À 4h45 il n'avait toujours pas bougé de son lit, j'ai dû le menacer d'un saut d'au sur la tête.

_ Bah moi je suis fatigué, il est tôt okay.

_C'est pas le tout mais on a du boulot, alors dépêchons-nous. »

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, puis dans la réserve.

« _Bon, Drago tu prend Harry et vous cherchez sur la gauche et moi je vais chercher sur la droite.

On met des livres de côté et les étudies chacun de notre côté mais si on trouve quelque-chose on s'appelle. Au fait j'ai trouvé un sort que j'ai un peut modifié pour que une voix les fasse la lecture. (elle lui tendis un casque de musique) tient c'est pour ne pas gêner Drago, il est ensorcelé. Pose le sur tes oreilles, ouvre un livre et écoute. Bonne chance et j'espère que nous allons sortir d'ici avec des réponses. »

Hermionne partie donc sur la droite et les deux garçons à gauche. Drago sortie les premiers livres des étagères et tendis la moitié à harry. Ils se posèrent tout deux par terre, préférant la moquette moelleuse aux chaises en boit. Harry posa ses écouteur sur sa tête et ouvra le premier livre. Une voix douce en sortie, intéressante et non endormante.

Drago quand à lui lu les premières lignes qui ne seront pas les dernières.

Ils enchainèrent livre sur livre, des choses qu'ils ne soupçonnaient furent découvrit mais rien de ce qui les intéressait. Midi arriva bien vite et ils décidèrent de faire une pause, Hermionne quand à elle mangea tout en lisant.

« _Drago, tu n'as pas trop mal aux yeux à force de lire? C'est bon?

_Non, non, t'inquiète, pour l'instant ça va mais une pause n'était pas de refus. »

Ils mangèrent les sandwish que Drago avait demandé à un elfe le matin même pendant que la marmotte dormait, et mangèrent du gâteau au chocolat qu'il avaient gardé pour ce jour.

« _Ils est vraiment trop bon, tu es sûr que tu n'en veut pas Hermy?, cria Harry

_Je fais attention à ce que je mange MOI.

_Roh quel rabat joie, dit tout de suite que je suis gros, merci.

_Un peut de sport ne te ferait pas de mal c'est sûr!

_Comment veut tu que je fasse pour faire de quidish sans mes yeux?

_Il n'ya pas que le quidish dans la vie, tu sais les moldus ont inventé une console de jeux avec qui tu peut faire du sport sans bouger de plus de 1m sur 1m.

_Je m'en fou, c'est le quidish ou rien.

_Bon Harry c'est pas le tout de savoir si tu es gros ou non, mais on à a faire, alors remet ton casque et c'est partie.

_Mais Drago dit moi que je ne suis pas gros.

_Roh là là, tu n'es pas gros Chaton c'est juste que tu as pris un peu de poids...

_Quoi! Tu te fous de ma gueule, je suis gros, obèse, je vais devenir comme Dudley, ma vie est foutuuuuuuuu.

_Tu as peut être grossi mais avant tu étais trop maigre okay, tu ressemblais à un épouvantail, maintenant avec tes petites joues un petit peut rebondies tu es tout mignon. Bon maintenant... Tu bosses! »

Hary se remet au travail gêné par les paroles du blond.

Pov Drago

Mais quelle idée m'a pris de sortir qu'il était mignon avec ses petites joues, je deviens tout guimauve. Et en plus avec ce qui c'est passé hier, j'étais trop énervé à cause de l'autre débile de serveur là. Il va falloir que je m'éloigne un peut car je commence à avoir un comportement plus que bizarre. Bon arrête de réfléchir et li, on est là pour lui redonner la vue.

Fin Pov

Depuis midi ils avaient trouvé des choses intéressante, avec des sortes de témoignages à qui c'était déjà arrivé sauf qu'ils étaient restés comme ça à vie. Le morale de Harry en prit un coup mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua de chercher, écoutant livre sur livre.

Hermionne de son côté ayant l'habitude de lire avait déjà lu presque le double des ses amis mais rien n'avait été trouvé pour le problème du Griffondor.

Drago releva la tête de son livre pour voir si Harry n'était pas trop fatigué et le trouva les joues extrêmement rouges, il paraissait très gêné. Il alla donc voir ce qui se passait.

« _Chaton, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

_Euh... je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose mais c'est un peut embarrassant à dire et puis, euh c'est...

_Donne le livre, t'inquiète je vais lire. »

_Non mais tu es devenue complétement dingue, oh.

Drago secoua Harry.

_Tu as peut être grossi mais avant tu étais trop maigre okay, tu ressemblais à un épouvantail, maintenant avec tes petites joues un petit peut rebondies tu es tout mignon. Bon maintenant... Tu bosses! »

Hary se remet au travail gêné par les paroles du blond.

Pov Drago

Mais quelle idée m'a pris de sortir qu'il était mignon avec ses petites joues, je deviens tout guimauve. Et en plus avec ce qui c'est passé hier, j'étais trop énervé à cause de l'autre débile de serveur là. Il va falloir que je m'éloigne un peut car je commence à avoir un comportement plus que bizarre. Bon arrête de réfléchir et li, on est là pour lui redonner la vue.

Fin Pov

Depuis midi ils avaient trouvé des choses intéressante, avec des sortes de témoignages à qui c'était déjà arrivé sauf qu'ils étaient restés comme ça à vie. Le morale de Harry en prit un coup mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua de chercher, écoutant livre sur livre.

Hermionne de son côté ayant l'habitude de lire avait déjà lu presque le double des ses amis mais rien n'avait été trouvé pour le problème du Griffondor.

Drago releva la tête de son livre pour voir si Harry n'était pas trop fatigué et le trouva les joues extrêmement rouges, il paraissait très gêné. Il alla donc voir ce qui se passait.

« _Chaton, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

_Euh... je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose mais c'est un peut embarrassant à dire et puis, euh c'est...

_Donne le livre, t'inquiète je vais lire.

Drago compris très vite pourquoi Harry était gêné et ce mis à rire.

« _Pourquoi tu rigoles, ce 'et absolument pas drôle. Il décrit tout, je... c'est... dégoutant.

_C'est juste qu'à mon avis il était tellement heureux de retrouver la vue et il ne pensait pas la retrouver juste en faisant l'amour à la personne qu'il aimait et qui lui rendait bien. Hermionne! Harry à trouvé quelque chose!

_Quoi! C'est vrai?

Elle accouru de l'autre côté de la réserve.

_Alors? C'est quoi?

-Euh, tu devrais demandé à notre cher Harry...hihi

_T'es pas drôle Drago.

_Bon ok je lui dit, en faite et bien c'est un sorcier qui raconte qu'il était aveugle lui aussi à cause d'un sort qu'on lui avait lancé très puissant et il ne pouvait rien faire contre magiquement mais un soir de pleine lune il fit l'amour dans la forêt avec son amoureux disons et quand il atteint la jouissance il vit.

_Ah ah c'est trop un vieux cliché ton truc, genre quand ils fusionnèrent sur l'herbe à la lumière de la pleine lune et tout et bien sûr ils étaient tout les deux vierge tant qu'on y est. C'est vraiment des conneries, passe le livre pour voir. »

Elle lu le livre sans conviction, Harry lui avait le ventre noué car dans le livre il disait que c'était la seule solution, que personne n'en avait trouvé d'autre et que depuis qu'il avait écrit ce livre d'autre avaient retrouvés la vue. Mais d'autre eurent moins de chance et eurent des séquelles car leur partenaire n'était pas vierge ou sa moitié si l'on puis dire, et avaient perdu la parole ou étaient devenu sourd en plus de ne pas avoir retrouvé la vue.

Hermionne releva le nez de sa lecture et regarda Drago d'un air grave et dit.

« _Je crois que ce texte dit vrai; j'ai lu tout à l'heure un petit livre d'une personne qui racontait avoir lu un livre disant de faire ça et avait perdu l'usage de sa voix après ça et avait appris le braille, c'est une façon moldue de lire et d'écrire, c'est en relief. Je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux du tout, je croyais que c'était une fiction et non une histoire vraie, il s'avère que j'avais tord.

_ça veut dire que je n'ai pratiquement aucune chance de retrouver la vue si je ne veux pas que mon cas empire c'est ça?... Euh, je vais y aller. Si je ne suis pas revenue dans 3h00 prend la carte qui est dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, elle te dira où je suis. Ne me suit pas Drago s'il te plait. »

Sur ce le Griffondor laissa ses amis dans la réserve qui le regardèrent partir impuissant et essaya de trouver l'extérieur, sa tête tournait, il n'arrivait pas à réussi à trouver son chemin jusqu'au lac. Il se posa près de le rive et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.


	8. 8 chapitre 7

Pov Drago

Bon je fais quoi, ça fait deux heures déjà qu'il est parti, euh. Il m'a dit trois heures, okay, mais il a pu tomber au fond d'un trou ou se noyer... Mais il faut que j'attende, je lui ai promis, une heure c'est quoi dans la vie d'un homme? Ça fait une heure qu'il pleut, j'espère qu'il c'est mis à l'abri.

Fin pov

La porte s'ouvra sur Harry, tout dégoulinant. Il avait passé ces deux heures près du lac à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait appris. Il c'était passé en boucle cette histoire, ses idées ne c'étaient pas éclaircies pour autant

« _Harry, tu es trempé tu aurais dus revenir dès qu'il a commencé à pleuvoir ou du moins te couvrir.

Vas dans la salle de bain et enlève tout ça avant d'être malade.

_Je ne suis pas un gosse Drago mais merci de t'inquiéter. Je vais me débrouiller. » Son ton était sec.

Harry pris de quoi se changer sous le bras et parti dans la salle de bain. La bonne douche chaude ne fut pas de refus.

Il sorti quelques minutes plus tard avecun caleçon et son grand pull jaune à croire qu'il n'a que ça dans son placar. Drago déglutit sous la vision d'un petit griffon en caleçon. Harry parti directement dans son lit.

« _Je ne souhaite pas parler pour l'instant de ce qu'il c'est passé. Bonne nuit.

_Harry...

_J'ai dit bonne nuit. »

Drago n'insista pas plus. Lui aussi avait réfléchi à cette histoire et pensa que pour trouver quelqu'un qui aime Harry vu le nombre de fans ça ne devrait pas être difficile mais trouver son « âme s?ur » beaucoup plus. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait dans ces prochaines semaines mais les redoutait déjà.

Le griffondor ne faisait que de se retourner dans son lit et Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir lui non plus.

« _Harry, je te promets de ne pas te parler de ce qui c'est passé mais... peut tu venir dormir avec moi... s'il te plait. »

Harry souri dans son lit et sans un mot il se leva et vint se lover contre Drago. Le sommeil vint les chercher peut de temps après.

Ils se levèrent comme tous les matins, seul le silence gêné changeait de leur habitude. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle et s'assirent à leur place respectives, c'est à dire à la table des griffondors côte côte.

L'agitation commença dès leur entré dans la pièce. On était dimanche et comme tous les dimanches, les hiboux font leurs entrés. Harry ne faisait plus attention à ces oiseaux qui de toute façon ne lui amenaient jamais rien. Sauf que cette fois ci se passa tout autrement. Une cinquantaine d'oiseaux entrèrent en plus de d'habitude, tous se dirigeant vers la table des griffons et plus précisément pour le cher Harry. Ces cinquante lettre furent larguées au dessus de lui et tombèrent un peut partout. Un peut partout c'est à dire même dans les bols de chocolat ou dans les jus de citrouilles.

Il prit une lettre au hasard, et la tendit à Drago pour qu'il la lise à haute voix.

« Cher Harry d'amour,

J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais quelqu'un qui t'aimais et que tu pourrais aimer en retour.

Moi, je t'aime Harry, depuis si longtemps. Je sais que toi aussi tu pourras m'aimer.

Perdre ma virginité pour te rendre la vue serait pour moi un immense honneur et je l'espère un pur moment de bonheur.

Très affectueusement, Lara Tilman.»

_Oh mon dieu Drago ne me dit pas que toutes les lettre qui sont tombées devant moi sont du même genre, je t'en supplie.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il en lu trois autres.

_Euh, je suis désolé Chaton, elles sont toutes du même genre. Dit autrement mais veut dire la même chose : « couche avec moi ».

_Mais comment est-ce possible? Nous n'en avons parlé à personne. Hermione n'est pas de ce genre.

_Elle reste une fille Harry. (Ça ce n'est pas gentil ça!)

_Oui bon peut être mais de là à dire à tout Poudlar qu'il faut que je…

La jeune fille dont on parlait comença à se lever doucement du banc.

_Hermioneeeeeeeeeee ! Lança Drago

Hermionne qui avait écouté leur conversation senti qu'il était temps pour elle de … s'enfuir !

_Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma euh chambre.

Elle parti en courant, Harry à sa poursuite. Le serpentard dû se résoudre à les suivre.

« _Hermionnnne ! Reviens ici tout de suite. Je te préviens… ! » se fut Harry cette fois ci

Ils réussirent à la bloquer dans la salle commune avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans son dortoir. Elle mit ses mains devant elle et dit :

« _Bon d'accord j'avoue. J'en ai parlé à Ginny qui en a parlé à Padma et Parvati Qui en ont surement parlé à d'autres et puis voilà. Je lui avais dit de garder le secret mais tu sais comment elle est.

Harry s'enflamma.

_Mais si tu savais qu'elle allait le dire à quelqu'un, pourquoi lui en as-tu parlé ?

_Je ne voulais pas lui dire au début, je te le promets mais au repas elle m'a bombardé de questions. Je lui ai promis il y a un mois que je devais aller à Préaulard avec elle s'acheter une robe. D'ailleurs devine pourquoi elle voulait acheter une robe?

_Hermione tu vois là je suis à bout. Estime-toi heureuse que je te laisse faire ton petit discours. Alors tu vois là tes devinettes tu peux te les mettre ou je pense !

_Okay j'ai fait une bourde mais tu peux rester poli. Bon c'est pour que tu t'intéresse à elle qu'elle l'a acheté.

_Elle sait très bien que je ne l'aime plus depuis qu'elle m'a trompé avec Seamus. Elle a prétexté qu'il était triste qu'elle l'ait réconforté. Sais-tu le nombre de fois que Drago m'a réconforté depuis le début de l'année ? Et bien ça ne c'est jamais fini au pieu à ce que je sache!

_Bon Harry calme toi ça va s'arranger!

_Mais comment veut tu que ça s'arrange ? Toute l'école est au courant !

Drago vint par derrière lui et passa ses bras devant, l'encerclant. Puis il posa son menton sur son épaule.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu… ?

_Chuuut. Calme-toi. »

Harry se laissa allez, entouré par la chaleur du blond. Drago fit signe à Hermione qu'il était tant qu'elle parte.

« _Drago, je crois qu'il ne faut pas que j'y pense et que si je dois trouver cette personne un jour et bien tant mieux sinon, je ferais sans. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de raffermir la pression autour du corps d'Harry.

« _Bon passons à autre chose, on va aller faire un tour à Préaulard car j'ai remarqué que tu mettais beaucoup ton pull jaune. Tu n'as que ça à te mettre ?

_Non, c'est juste que je l'aime beaucoup, il est chaud.

_Allons voir dans ton placard et après on en reparlera, okay ? »

Ils montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Drago ouvra les portes et les tiroirs, inspectant le moindre bout de tissus. Harry se mordait la lèvre car il savait que ses goûts vestimentaires laissaient à désirer.

« _Harry assit toi je te pris.

Pov Harry

Je crois que je suis dans la mouise (pardon pour l'expression). Ce n'est pas ma faute si en plus Dudley à la carrure d'un ogre et qu'il me refilait ses vêtements.

« _Oui, tu vas me dire si je dit vrai ou pas Chaton. Fais-tu du 46 en taille ?

_Euh non, tu 38.

_D'accord. Est-ce que tu passes ta vie à te trainer sur le sol ?

_Euh non, mais…

_Chut. Est-ce tu passes ton temps à te frotter à des arbres épineux ?

_Non plus.

Harry commençait sérieusement à douter du mental de Drago.

_Bon, alors pourquoi tout tes habits son tous dix fois trop grand, pourquoi ils sont tous crades et troués ? Bon okay pas tous j'exagère mais même tes dessous sont moches, c'est quoi tes grand slips kangourou ? Hier je t'ai vu en caleçon pourtant.

_C'est Hermione qui me l'a acheté pour mon dernier anniversaire. Sinon ce sont les anciens habits de Dudley.

_C'est qui ? Par ce qu'il doit être énoooorme.

_Il l'est, c'est mon cousin. Je vis chez eux quand je ne suis pas ici. Avant la bataille ils sont partis car se sont de vrais peureux mais ils sont revenus. Malheureusement pour moi. C'est moins horrible qu'avant mais c'est toujours moi le larbin quoi.

_Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas vivre ailleurs?

_Bah, par ce que je n'ai nul par ou aller, tout simplement.

_Ah ... si tu veux je t'invite pour noël, on leur dira que…

_Pas besoin d'excuse, ils seront très content de se débarrasser de moi ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je doute que ton père qui vient juste de sortir de prison veuille me voir. Surtout que c'est moi qui l'y est mis. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'expliques comment il a fait pour sortir si vite.

_Peut importe ce que dira mon père, il n'est pas question que je te laisse avec des gens que te laisse t'habiller ainsi.

_Ce n'es pas le pire qu'ils aient fait mais un noël de plus avec ne me tuera pas. Moi devant les fourneaux sans un cadeau.

_On en reparlera mais c'est tout vu pour moi, j'en parlerais à ma mère. Elle ne me refusera pas ça, sinon je la menace d'aller le passer chez toi avec ces moldus et elle sera obligée d'accepter, mwouahaha.

Pour l'instant allons t'acheter de quoi t'habiller convenablement mon cher ami.

_Mon cher ami ?

_Pourquoi, nous ne le sommes pas ?

_Si, si mais te l'entendre dire est plutôt…bizarre.

_C'est toi qui est bizarre, bon allons y. »

Ils prirent leur argent et allèrent à Préaulard. Ils passèrent cette fin de matinée dans les boutiques de vêtements, mangèrent un sandwich chez un marchand ambulant. Un huile, saumon, algue pour Harry et un tomate, salade jambon pour Drago.

« _Par merlin, c'est le meilleur sandwich que j'ai jamais mangé, il est trop bon !

_je t'avais dit qu'il faisait de super sandwish. C'est mieux qu'un Mc Donald moldu ?

_Tu connais Mc Do toi ?

_Bien sûr mon père disait connait tes ennemis encore mieux que tes amis.

_Ouai bon.

_je n'ai jamais dit être d'accord avec lui. On n'a pas encore fini tes achats alors dépêches toi de l'engloutir.

_Quoi ? On a pas encore finis, si je ne les vois pas les sacs, je les sens au bout de mes bras tu sais.

_Ne fait pas ta chochotte, si tu veux tu n'as qu'à les réduire et les mettre dans tes poches. Allez mange ! »

Harry se dépêcha de finir son repas, puis réduit ses sacs pour repasser l'après-midi dans les boutiques. Ils entrèrent dans un énième magasin, très chic et bien sûr cher.

« _Bon là Chaton on est dans ma boutique préféré, je connais tous les vendeurs et ils me connaissent tous. C'est là que je m'habille principalement, la propriétaire me fait des habist sur mesure. Il te reste à t'acheter un pantalon en cuir, un gros pull bien chaud comme tu les adore pour avoir un autre à mettre que ton jaune et une dernière chemise.

_Drago, ça fait longtemps, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

_Bonjour Ilda. (pas d'inspiration pour le prénom veuillez m'excuser, c'est le premier qui m'est passé par la tête après Irma, beurk !) Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour lui. Il lui faut un cuir, une chemise et un bon gros pull.

_Dans ce cas suivez moi, je vais m'occuper de vous moi-même. Je lui fais du sur mesure ? Tu connais le prix.

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui payerai ici.

_Mais Drago…

_Ne t'inquiète pas Chaton.

_jeune homme veuillez me suivre dans une cabine je vais prendre vos dimensions.

_Il ne voit pas Ilda, veut tu bien l'aider ?

_Bien sûr. »

Ils partirent dans une des immenses cabines. Des cris se firent entendre.

« _Ah ah ah arrêtez, hi hi ça chatouille.

_Harry et très chatouilleux Ilda, je sais que tu adores ça.

_Mais arrêtez de vous tortiller je ne peut pas prendre vos mesures !

Quelques minutes plus tard.

_Je ne vois qu'une solution.

Et elle lui lança un sortilège de saucissonement. (ça existe surement, non ?)

_Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre mes mesures tranquillement, ouai bon ce n'est pas très pratique non plus, mais au moins tu bouges plus.

_Ilda pourquoi je n'entends plus Harry ?

_Tout va bien. »

Ils sortirent de la cabine, Ilda comme si de rien n'était et Harry pas du tout content.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lança :

« _Revenez dans une dizaine de minutes ou vous pouvez attendre là le temps que je vous créait le tout.

_Diiiit, Dragoo, on peut aller acheter des bonbons ?

_Tu n'es pas un gosse à ce que je sache, alors parle normalement.

_Oui, mais la méchante sorcière elle m'a attaché.

_Que quoi ?

_Mais non il raconte n'importe quoi, c'est c'est … faut !

_Ilda, ne me dit pas que tu as attaché mon ptit Chaton pour mieux prendre ses mesures ?

On pouvait presque voir une aura malfaisante autour de Drago, Harry pouvait sentir la tension monter.

_Kyaa Drago tu fais peur quand tu es comme ça ! Je te ferais un deuxième gros pull gratuit euh d'accord ?

_Ne crois pas t'en sortit comme ça tu…

Harry attrapa Drago par le bras

_Bon on y va ce n'est pas grave, je disais ça pour la taquiner je ne pensais pas que tu monterais autant sur tes grands chevaux. Et c'est quoi ça, « mon ptit Chaton » ?

_Ah euh ça, je euh…

Le blond semblait assez comment dire, … gêné, oui c'est ça.

_Tu n'avais cas pas faire le gosse !

_Mauvaise réponse, vous êtes éliminé. Bon pour te rattraper tu m'achètes mes bonbons.

_C'était pas une blague ?

_Non désolé, alors je veux des qui pique sur la langue, ceux qui ressembles à des cheveux, des qui collent aux dents…

_Whoo tu choisiras dans le magasin sinon on est pas rendu. »

Drago remercia intérieurement Harry d'avoir changé de sujet. Il savait bien que cette personnalité enfantine n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions mais elle lui correspondait tout de même un peut. Car on est loin du Gryffondor des années passées et très courageux. Là Drago avait l'Harry mélancolique du temps où il devait faire le deuil de Sirius. Du réconfort, c'est tout ce don il a besoin. Que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Et ça Drago le faisait très bien apparemment.

Ils repassèrent chez la vendeuse sadique qui lui avait conçu un pantalon de cuir noir absolument superbe qui allait à Harry à merveille. Drago en bavait presque.

« _Vu ton regard Drago, toi aussi tu trouves qu'il lui va bien et surtout qu'il lui moule les fesses d'une manière tout à fait indécente.

Dit-elle tout bas, Harry entendit mais ne dit mot.

_Enfile la chemise, elle est rouge noir et blanche, avec des rayures un peut à la mode bucheron si tu vois ce que je eux dire.

_Je resemble à un bucheron ?

_Mais non Chaton, c'est jutse le style. Ne t'inquiète pas elle te va très bien.

_Bon maintenant essaye ce pull.

_Hum, il est doux et chaud…

_Tu as rempli ton contrat pour Harry si ça tient chaud et qu'il est bien dedans il peut être horrible il le met quand même.

_Grr, même pas vrai.

_Je veux bien te croire vu ce qu'il a sur le dos.

Harry leur tira la langue et se retourna.

_Bon je t'en ai fait un autre pour me faire pardonner. Passons à la caisse et cassez-vous les gosses je vous ai assez vu.

_Quel jeux de mot pourri.

_Oui bon… paye et tait toi don.

_Mais Drago tu ne vas pas payer mes habits.

_Je t'ai déjà fait beaucoup dépenser alors je te paye ça.

_Mais non tu m'as déjà payé mes bonbons.

_Harry arrête de faire ton mioche, je n'en peut plus.

_Bon okay.

_Bonne soirée Ilda.

_Oui bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

Ils rentrèrent doucement, profitant ce cette belle journée encore un peut mais aussitôt arrivé dans leur chambre le brun s'effondra sur le lit de Drago et s'endormie dans les minutes qui suivirent.

_ça se voit qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire les magasins lui. Bonne nuit Chaton.

Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il rangea les habits de Harry, se débarrassa des loques qu'il y avait dans la penderie et les metta dans un sac au cas ou Harry voudrait en garder une ou deux.

Puis s'allongea au côté du Griffon tout aussi fatigué qu'Harry mais lui car il avait dû s'occuper d'un petit garçon capricieux.


	9. 9 chapitre 8

Comme tous les matins Drago alla prendre sa douche avant Harry vs la Marmotte, c'est-à-dire une heure avant lui. Oui, Drago avait besoin de temps. Mais ça ne serait pas Drago dans le cas contraire. Il entra dans la douche et commença à se laver mais sa main descendis bien vite entre son entre jambe. Depuis qu'il s'occupait d'Harry il n'avait eu aucune relation sexuelle. Et tout Poudlard savait qu'il était le roi du sexe, beaucoup d'élèves essayèrent de lui proposer de passer la nuit avec eux mais il refusa toutes les offres prétextant de devoir aller aider Harry. Mais là il arrivait à son maximum, c'est vrai qu'il voulait s'occuper au mieux du Griffondor mais la tension sexuelle devenait trop grande. Il ne pouvait certainement pas parler de ces choses là avec Harry, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne puvait pas, … ou ça serait totalement bizarre.

Sauf que ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry l'avait remarqué. Le Serpentar était minutieux et mettait un sort d'insonorisation mais cela n'empêchait pas à Harry de sentir les effluves de semence quand il arrivait à son tour dans la douche. Depuis qu'il ne voyait plus, ses autre sens se développaient peu à peu. Malheureusement Harry était très mal à l'aise et se surpris quelque fois de s'imaginer Drago quelques minutes plus tôt. La honte le submergeait juste après. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent et l'effrayait. Il n'avait pas vu Drago depuis la guerre et il pouvait avoir beaucoup changé et il avait raison.

Drago avait laissé tomber le gel dans ses cheveux et les laissaient libres autour de son visage ou les attachaient parfois car ils avaient poussés. Son visage c'était adoucie et laissait parfois apparaitre un sourire mais ce juste quand il n'était qu'en présence de Harry et personne d'autre. Son corps était toujours aussi fin mais avec un peut de musculature dû à l'entrainement intensif avant la guerre.

Drago remarqua qu'Harry était de plus distant et dès qu'ils étaient près de lui il se mettait à rougir. Un moment il décida de lui en parler quand ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre, pour une fois chacun sur son lit.

« _Chaton, tu sais, si tu veux te confier à moi vas-y, n'ai pas peur, j'ai vu que tu me fouillais un peu ces derniers temps. Si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as déplus dis le moi, s'il te plait.

_Euh, je non, il n'y a rien, c'est juste que je me demandais si… tu avais une petite amie ? Car tu es souvent avec moi alors… je suis désolé, si tu ne la vois souvent, tu peu…

_Je n'ai personne Chaton, mais… c'est vrai que…

_Que quoi ? Si je peux tout te dire ça doit être réciproque.

_Le …le sexe me manque.

Harry pris une tinte carmin.

_...Ah dac… d'accord. Je suis désolé.

_ça ne te manque pas toi ?

_ET bien, je pense que ne peut nous manquer que quand on y a déjà goûté, n'est ce pas ?

_Donc tu es vierge ! Ça pourrait donc marcher ton histoire de première fois sous la peine lune. J'avais peur de te poser la question. Je ne savais pas si tu étais triste car tu n'avais aucune chance ou parce que tu te disais que tu ne trouverais jamais ton « âme sœur ». Mais au fond de moi je me doutais que tu étais encore vierge. Alors tu ne l'avais fait ni avec Cho Chan ni avec Belette fille.

_Non.

_Comment as-tu fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant ?

_Je ne sais pas Drago, je ne sais pas… Rigola t-il

_Remarque au moins tu as quand même une chance de retrouver ta vue mais bon…

_Drago tu sais si tu veux…

Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge, Drago pensa que s'il continuait, il finirait par exploser.

_Je peux partir un soir et… tu…

_Ne t'inquiète pas Chaton, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de tout ça… Désolé ne t'inquiète pas. Comme ça tu vas être content je vais te faire chier encore plus. »

Ils ne reparlèrent pendant un moment, chacun s'occupant en silence. Harry avec sa musique aux oreilles et Drago lisait un livre sur la magie ancestrale.

Drago se décida de rompre le silence.

« _Dit Chaton tu écoutes quoi ?

Harry le remercia intérieurement.

_J'écoute une chanson d'un certain Tom Felton, c'est « Time well spent medley » (1), c'est à discuter disons. Je n'aime pas vraiment enfaite. Sinon c'est de la musqiue japonaise que j'écoute pour la plupart.

_Quoi ? De la musique japonaise ?

_Bah ouai pourquoi ? Sinon j'ai de la musique qu'on entend à la radio, selon toi normale peut être.

_Tu me ferais écouter ?

_Si tu n'as pas de pensées perverse en venant t'assoir à côté de moi c'est bon.

_Harry !

Drago fut plus que choqué par les paroles de Harry, ne l'imaginant pas ainsi, un coup il rougit comme une fille et la seconde d'après il te sort ça.

_C'est bon je rigole, vient. »

Ils écoutèrent la musique du brun jusqu'au repas.

Pendant le repas Drago parla à Ron, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

« _ Hey weasley, tu savais qu'Harry écoutais de musique japonaise ?

_Ouai, mais je n'ai jamais pu aimer ça, il nous bassine avec d'ailleurs.

_Franchement moi j'ai aimé, enfin sauf quand il m'a passé du hard metal, là c'était trop bizarre.

_Ouai carrément mais le pire c'est le groupe des 48 niaises là, beurk, c'est un enfer.

_Tu m'en a fait écouter de ça Chaton ?

_Je ne vois pas de groupe dans mon ipod qui ressemble à la description de Ron, désolé.

_Te vexe pas vieux mais je n'aime vraiment pas.

_Ouai mais de là à dire qu'elles sont niaises, merci.

_C'est le truc là AKB48 dont-il parle, non ?

_Oui, c'est ça !, cria le roux.

_Ouai ba pareil, j'aimais pas non plus.

_Vous avez au moins un point commun.

_Mouai. Répliqua Ron pas tout à fait convaincu.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre ayant tous les deux une flemme de se mélanger à leurs amis pour l'après midi.

« _Drago ça te dirait de faire une petite promenade ce soir en balais, ça me manque.

_ça te manque à ce point là ? Tu sais Chaton on peut se faire prendre et puis…

_Tu as la trouille, en plus j'allais te proposer qu'on aille faire un tour dans la forêt interdite mais je n'ose même plus.

_Potter, ne redit jamais que je suis lâche ou je ne sais quoi !

_Calme toi Drago je disais ça pour plaisanter, je ne voulais pas… te blesser, surtout pas.

_Désolé Chaton de m'être emporté comme ça, m'être emporté comme ça, c'est que ça me rappelle trop de trucs, je… désolé, on ira si tu veux, excuse moi s'il te plait.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Plaisanta-t-il.

_Espèce de démon. »

L'après midi se passa comme le matin, à rien faire de très important, un samedi après midi normal. Le repas se passa même plutôt bien car Ron et Drago décidèrent de faire des efforts chacun de leur côté sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre et s'habillèrent chaudement. Harry avec un des gros pulls qu'ils avaient eu « gratuitement » et Drago avec un blouson et cuir et un pull en cachemire. Drago pris son balai et ils décolèrent, Drago devant cette fois ci et Harry derrière.

Drago dû parler fort pour couvrir le hurlement du vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles.

« _J'ai préféré aller devant car c'est moins dangereux, j'aurais une meilleur visibilité pour éviter les arbres.

_Oui, il vaut mieux. » Rigola le brun. »

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la forêt interdite et s'y engouffrèrent. Draco qui avait prévu le cou avait installé une lampe sur le devant du balai car garder un lumos ne serait pratique n'y pour l'un ni pour l'autre, devant tous deux se cramponner au balai ou à la taille de l'autre. Le vent était plutôt violent et voler entre les arbres était chose difficile même pour quelqu'un d'aussi aguerri que le serpentard. Ils étaient déjà bien éloignés quand ils arrivèrent à un endroit que Drago qualifia de magnifique et il l'était vraiment. Harry ne le voyait pas alors Drago fit son possible pour lui décrire le paysage qui les entourait mais même sans explication, Harry savait au fond de lui que cet endroit était magnifique, l'aura dégagée était telle et les senteurs le confirmait.

Malgré le vent tout autour, ici, tout était calme. La brise était arrêté pas les roches d'une immense cascade, seul le glissement de l'eau rompait le silence. Le tout était entouré de grands sapins mais une prairie sans fin leur faisait face avec quelques violettes et autres petites fleures qui brillaient à la lumière de lune, qui ce soir était ronde.

Ils se posèrent au milieu de l'étendue verdoyante et s'allongèrent face à la lune et aux étoiles. Aucun des deux n'osait parler de peur de briser ce moment… magique et presque hors du temps.

Harry pensait à cette pleine, et se dit que si il avait été là avec la personne qu'il aimait, cet endroit aurait été le meilleur endroit dans n'importe le quel des mondes, pour s'unir avec elle.

Drago se mis sur un coude et regarda le visage du brun et y trouva une quantité d'émotions. Harry avait l'air triste mais en même temps complètement détendu et heureux. Cette même lune que regardait le brun sans la voir lui éclairait le visage et le blond se surpris à le lui caresser du bout des doigts.

Si Harry fut surpris pas ce geste il ne fit aucun mouvement et préféra juste profiter de cette caresse aérienne et tellement agréable. Il se dit que s'il avait connu sa mère un peu plus longtemps, c'est de cette manière si douce qu'elle l'aurait câliné et il laissa perler quelques larmes. Drago les vit mais ne dit rien et c'est sur cette douceur et cette tranquillité qu'ils rentrèrent.

Aucun des deux n'étaient pressé de rentrer et se fut surement à cause de cette lenteur que se qui se passa, arriva.

« _Alors les jeunes, on se promène la nuit, dans la forêt interdite et en plus sans autorisation ? »


	10. 10 chapitre 9

« _ Descendez immédiatement de ce balai ! Maintenant vous allez me suivre et retourner dans votre chambre. Je vous promets que dès demain matin le Directeur vous convoquera dans son bureau, et j'espère bien que la sanction sera de taille de votre imbécilité. »

Durant les paroles de Rusar, les deux élèves se serrèrent l'un à l'autre insouciamment. Le blond pris Harry par le bras comme pour chaque déplacement et suivirent l'homme et sa chatte.

Rusar les laissa à la porte de leur chambre et ils entrèrent, la porte se referma et Harry pris la parole de suite.

« _ Drago je suis vraiment désolé, tout ça est de ma faute. Je dirais à Dumbledor de ne punir que moi. Tu avais raison et par mon égoïsme tu ne vas peut être pas pouvoir passer noël avec ta famille et ça il n'en est pas question !

_ Calme toi Chaton, allez vient t'assoir.

Il le conduisit sur son lit et ils s'assaillirent tout deux sur celui-ci.

_ Ecoute, ce n'est pas que de ta faute, je ne regrette rien du tout, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée, pas toi ?

_ Si bien sûr, c'était merveilleux mais si ça doit nous coûter…

_ Le directeur est peut être un vieux fou mais tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas méchant, il ne nous priverait jamais d'un noël en famille Chaton.

_ Pour moi il n'y a aucune importance mais pour toi…

_ J'appellerais ma mère demain pour savoir si tu peux venir le passer avec nous. Ma proposition tient toujours tu sais. Bon il est tard, tu tombes de fatigue, tes yeux se ferment. Tu ne vois peut être plus mais tu ne dors pas non plus les yeux ouverts. Va à la salle de bain, j'irais après comme ça tu te coucheras plus tôt. Allez hop hop hop.

_ Drago, tu te comportes vraiment comme si tu étais ma mère.

_ Je… suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler…

_ Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'était pas une critique, juste un constat, mais j'aime bien. »

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent en disant cela.

« _ Dépêche toi d'allez dormir tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. » répliqua-t-il en rigolant.

Drago rejoignit Harry un peu plus tard, il dormait déjà mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de venir se blottir instantanément au blond. Drago déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux du brun et s'endormit à son tour.

Le gardien de poudlar avait raison, dès qu'ils finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner un message leur informa qu'ils étaient attendu dans le bureau du directeur.

En arrivant dans le bureau, il les attendait avec un grand sourire comme si il s'agissait d'une pure visite de courtoisie.

« _ Asseyez-vous les enfants. J'ai appris par que vous avez fait une petite balade nocturne après le couvre feu dans la forêt interdite. Il faisait pleine lune alors puis-je en déduire que vous avez emmené voir sa petite amie pour qu'il puisse retrouver la vue ?

_ Euh… pas du tout monsieur le directeur.

Avec toujours son petit sourire, il continua.

_ Ah oui, alors pourquoi étiez vous là-bas dans ce cas ?

Harry pris à son tour la parole.

_ Je voulais à tout pris faire un tour de balai dans la forêt interdite et j'ai convaincu Drago de m'y emmener…

_ Et j'ai consentit monsieur.

_ Mais il ne voulait pas au début je l'ai pratiquement obligé.

_ N'essayez pas de protéger votre ami . Bon il n'y avait pas de motif valable d'après ce que vous me dites n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non monsieur.

_ Alors vous irez aider Hagrid ce soir, puisque vous aimez tant la forêt interdite. Il vous donnera soit quelque chose à faire soit une punition pour vous faire passer l'envie de sortir la nuit. Ça vous rappellera de bons souvenirs de première année vous allez voir. Sur ce, bonne journée à vous.

Drago téléphona dans la matinée à sa mère, il y passa une heure en un débat acharné mais sa elle laissa tomber, n'ayant plus aucun argument pour convaincre son fils.

La journée passa trop vite pour le bien des deux protagonistes, ils s'habillèrent de la même façon que la veille, ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait. Ils rejoignirent le géant à sa maison.

« _ Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Malfoy. Je suis désolé mais le directeur m'a dit pas de favoritisme alors je vous irez me chercher de la Bubobulb, Harry tu vois ce que c'est non ?

_ Bien sur Hagrid mais que vas-tu faire avec ça ?

Le grand homme se pencha vers Harry, posa sa main devant sa bouche comme pour faire une confidence et dit tout bas.

_ Ne le dit à Malfoy, mais je recommence à faire de l'acné, on ne voit pas là heureusement car il fait nuit mais c'est une horreur. Bon faites attention, ne la prenez pas avec vos mains si vous ne voulez pas être couvert de pustule. Je ne veux pas vous voir sortir de cette forêt avant demain matin 8h00, c'est compris ?

_ Mais monsieur, ça veut dire que va devoir passer la nuit, là, là dedans ?

_ C'est exact Malfoy, pourquoi aurais-tu …peur ? le taquina l'homme.

_ Pas, pas du tout ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

_ Oh pour rien du tout. Bon, prenez ce sac, il y a le nécessaire pour dormir, faire un feu ou autre. Faites attention à vous et bonne nuit moi je vais me coucher. Crockdur surveillera si vous pointez le bout de votre nez avant l'aube.»

Drago se colla immédiatement à Harry, il avait sa baguette dans une main et le bras du brun dans l'autre. Harry portait la lampe qui éclairait leur chemin.

« _ Tu dois essayer de trouver une plante ressemblant à une sorte de grosse limace noire bien épaisse, plantée dans le sol, qui se tortille.

_ Autant chercher un chocogrenouille dans tas de fumier (c'est trop nul comme expression mais je la met quand même…), Harry tu sais bien que cette forêt est immense !

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, en plus nos chances sont divisées par deux puisque je ne vois pas. Bon, elle a de sorte de pustules brillantes pleines de pus vert jaunâtre. Je peux essayer de la retrouver moi à l'adorât car elle dégage une forte odeur d'essence. C'est parti et Drago s'il te plait, ne sert pas si fort mon bras tu me fais mal.

_ Ah, désolé.

_ Tu sais Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde, il y a beaucoup moins de risques.

_ Oui bah il y en a quand même, ce n'est pas comme si on se promenait de jour, en plein central park en faisant un jogging à côté des enfants dans des toboggans alors j'ai le droit d'avoir un petit peut, je dis bien un petit peut…peur.

_ Moi aussi Drago mais je sais qu'à deux on ne risque rien. Cherchons plutôt cette plante sinon on n'est pas près de dormir.

_ Hum. »

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure et demie sans rien trouver de ressemblant à cette plante. Et au bout de deux heures ils durent se mettre à l'abri car une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux. Ils s'abritèrent du mieux qu'ils purent sous un immense arbre, ça ce n'est pas ce qui manquait. Harry s'accroupi et pris ses genoux entre ses bras car le froid commençait à se faire sentir à cause de l'humidité. Drago fit de même et voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses, les mains dans un truc visqueux.

« _ Aaah beurk, mais c'est dégueulasse !

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_ J'ai posé ma main sur un truc gluant, c'est…

_ La plante que l'on recherche vu l'odeur. Si tu ne guérie pas ta main tout de suite, de grosses pustules vont y pousser. Regarde dans le sac, Hagrid à du prévoir une pommade au cas où on y toucherait, enfin… j'espère. »

Le blond commença à fouiller dans le sac mais les pustules pas si attendu que ça arrivèrent causant des démangeaisons et il commença à se gratter.

« _ Ne gratte surtout pas Drago !

_ Trop tard Chaton, trouve moi cette pommade je n'en peu plus ! »

Harry s'afféra à essayer de trouver ce baume mais le sac était tellement rempli.

_ Je t'en supplie Harry, active !

_ Je fais de mon mieux, acio pommade contre la Bubobulb. »

Il se retrouva avec le petit pot dans sa main et l'ouvra.

_ Donne moi ta main Drago. »

Il lui tendit et Harry lui appliqua la crème, sans rien voir durant plusieurs minutes. Les effets du baume mirent du temps avant de dissiper la démangeaison mais maintenant les pustules avaient disparus et Drago profitait de la caresse sur sa main. Le brun entendit la respiration régulière de l'autre callé sur la sienne, il en déduisit que c'était bon. Il enleva sa main après un dernier passage encore plus doux que les autres.

« _ Prenons cette plante avec plus grandes précautions et plantons cette tente pour pouvoir être au sec et dormir.

_ Laisse moi faire, je ferais plus attention cette fois… promis. »

Drago mis d'un sort la plante dans un sac qu'Hagrid avait donné exprès pour la transporter. Il prit la tente pliée et rapetissée et la monta, toujours à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il mit les deux sacs de couchage à l'intérieur puis Harry, et referma la toile de tente. Il alluma la lumière et ils écoutèrent pendant quelques minutes les gouttes d'eau tomber sur le tissu. C'était la deuxième fois qu'à cause des intempéries, ils se retrouvaient dans une tente sauf que comme la précédente elle était moldu au grand désespoir des deux car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place. Drago regarda Harry tout tremblotant lui envoya un sort de séchage, mais cela ne suffit pas pour le réchauffer.

« _ Met toi dans ton duvet Chaton, tu auras moi froid. »

Celui-ci acquiesça et se pelotta dans son duvet.

« _ Drago, j'ai, j'ai froid.

_ Mais ils sont complètement malade de nous faire dormie dans une tente moldue par un mois de décembre. »

Alors à son tour Drago se faufila à l'intérieur et vint entourer le brun de ses bras tout en collant son torse contre le dos du Gryffondor. Il claqua des dents encore quelques minutes puis la chaleur corporelle du blond fit son effet et il se réchauffa doucement, tout en collant encore un peut plus son corps contre l'autre. Il lança un sort pour réchauffer doucement la tente.

Mais pour eux l'heure n'était pas encore à dormir pourtant ça faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient allongés collés l'un à l'autre. Un bruit réveilla d'abord Drago, puis il se répéta. La peur monta progressivement en lui, il se serra plus fortement au brun puis le seccoua brutalement pour qu'il se réveille car il était certain que quelque chose était dehors juste devant leur tente. Le bruit répété qu'avait entendu le Serpentard ressemblait à celui d'un sabot que l'on tapait contre le sol. Le brun ouvra les yeux, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage.

« _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ?

_ Il y a quelqu'un dehors !

_ Mais non, que vas-tu t'imaginer.

_ Je te jure j'entends un bruit, ne me prend pas… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bruit se répéta une nouvelle fois.

« _Tu vois je j'avais….

_ Chuut. »

Harry lui colla un doigt sur la bouche. Il prit sa baguette et Drago fit de même. Harry se colla à l'oreille du blond et dit tout bas.

« _ Je vais ouvrir d'un coup sec la tente et toi tu pointeras ta baguette sur l'intrus et tu aviseras.

_ Mais Chaton, je…

Harry lui caressa doucement le visage.

_ Tu peux le faire Drago, ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire je nous entourerais d'un bouclier protecteur.

_ Tu sais faire ça ? dit Drago, admiratif

_ Ce n'est pas le moment Drago, à trois je le fais. Un…deux…TROIS ! »

Harry fit ce qu'il avait dit et lança le sort et la fermeture de la tente s'ouvra d'un coup et Drago pointa son bâton magique sur… une magnifique licorne. Il abaissa directement sa baguette sûre que cet animal ne leur voulait aucun mal.

« _ Chaton tu te rappels de quoi s'abreuvait tu sais qui quand on était en retenu en première année…

_ Ce n'est toujours pas le moment des devinettes Drago, ce n'est surement pas une licorne qui nous fait face, alors qui se trouve… »

Seul un hennissement lui répondit.

« _ Ah d'accord…désolé.

La licorne commença à trottiner, les invitant à la suivre. Drago attrapa le bras du brun et ils se mirent à courir pour suivre le rythme imposé par l'animal.

La licorne s'arrêtait parfois pour les attendre, puis repartais quand ils étaient assez près.

Ils marchèrent durant un petit moment avant d'arriver devant une cascade de lierre entourée de rochers. La licorne s'avança et passa entre les branchages suivit des deux sorciers. Ils débouchèrent du tunnel de roche pour découvrir un paysage des plus féérique. Une vingtaine de licornes galopaient devant eux, certaine avaient la robe et la crinière bleuté, ou argenté comme celle qui les avait amené, d'autre étaient dorées. Personne n'aurait put imaginer qu'il y avait autant de ces animaux si noble dans cette forêt, à l'abri derrière ce passage. Cet endroit à l'écart du monde était entouré de roches.

La licorne qui les avait réveillés les mena vers une colline où un de ces animaux les attendait. Ils furent stupéfaits par sa carrure et sa musculature tout chez lui était imposant, son pelage était le seul de cette couleur singulière entre le violet et l'argentée. Une voix grave résonna dans la tête des deux venus.

« « _ Bonsoir, je m'appelle Raïto. Ces licornes me considèrent comme leur chef, alors j'essaie d'assumer ce rôle qu'elles m'ont attribué. Vous devez surement vous demandez ce que vous faites ici à la place de dormir. Je suis désolé, surtout que vous devez être fatigué. J'ai voulu venir vous trouvez déjà hier mais le destin en a voulu autrement. J'ai à vous parlez chacun de votre côté en espérant vous apportez ma sagesse. J'aimerais commencer pas toi Harry. Ne sois pas étonné je te voyais souvent avant cette guerre. Vient, suit-moi. »

Ils partirent tous les deux d'un côté, laissant Drago et la licorne qui les avait emmenés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite chaumière du genre des sept nains dans le conte de Blanche Neige. Harry se posa dans l'herbe, tout à fait indifférent de l'eau qui lui mouillait son pantalon.

La licorne reprit.

« _ Comment vas-tu depuis cette guerre Harry ?

_ Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai perdu la vue à cause d'elle.

_ Drago t'aide beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, heureusement qu'il est là, chaque jours. Sans lui, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à m'en sortir aussi bien.

_ Je sais que tu trouveras la personne qui te rendra la vue. Cette personne est beaucoup plus facile à trouver que tu ne le penses. Au fond de toi un amour dort mais tu ne t'en ai pas encore rendu compte, ou tu ne veux te l'avouer pour l'instant. »

Harry ne répondit rien et essaya d'interpréter ses paroles.

Raïto continua.

« _ Je trouve que vous êtes très proche toi et Drago…

_ Qu'allez vous vous imaginer ? Nous ne…

_ Je n'ai rien dit Harry, je constate juste que vous vous entendez très bien. Et puis il y a ce surnom, très mignon en passant.

_ Ne vous moquez pas ! Sa façon de le dire et si…

_ Douce, je dirais. Il t'aime beaucoup c'est sûr. Et toi ? »

La licorne laissa Harry méditer toujours assit dans l'herbe et alla trouver le blond. Il emmena celui-ci près du ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là.

« _ Tu as l'air assez retissant d'avoir une conversation avec moi, n'ai-je pas raison ?

_ Et bien, je me demande ce que me veux le « chef » de licornes au beau milieu de la nuit.

_ Rien de très intéressant, c'est vrai, mais j'aimerais que vous preniez conscience de quelques petites choses.

_ je vous écoute dans ce cas. Dit Drago ennuyé par la situation

_ ça se passe bien avec Harry ? Tu n'en as pas marre de t'occuper de lui 24h/24 ?

_ Pas… Pas du tout ! Et je lui ai dit ! Je préfère m'occuper de lui tout mon temps, que de m'inquiéter d'où il peut bien être, si il n'est pas perdu ou je ne sais quoi.

_ Et, t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi tu faisais tout ça ?

_ Par ce que sans moi il n'y arriverait pas !

_ Et ses amis ? Il a Ron et Hermione.

_ Ils ont d'autres choses à penser, ils ont leurs morts puis ils sont ensemble. ET puis… on s'entend bien et il ne l'a jamais demandé de partir… Je n'ai pas à me justifier de toute façon ! Je l'aime bien et alors ? Il y a un problème à ça ?

_ Non, non aucun Drago, je trouve ça très noble et courageux de ta part d'aider autant… un ami. Justement allons le rejoindre. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au brun, il était assit en tailleur, les yeux fermés et levés vers le ciel. Les deux arrivants se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Drago courra vers Harry en criant :

« _ Nan mais t'es pas bien ! L'herbe est trempée, tu veux être malade ou quoi ? Relèves toi !

_ Calme toi Drago, en un sort je suis sec. Je peux toujours me servir de ma baguette même sans mes yeux. Mais…

Il se colla à Drago tout près de son oreille pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et dit :

« _ Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi… et surtout merci pour tout Drago, sans toit je ne serais peut être plus là ! Tu sais quand tu m'as laissé durant presque quatre heures, j'ai pensé plusieurs fois et très sérieusement à mettre fin à mes jours. »

Drago paru choqué car sa première réaction fut de le serrer avec ses bras. Harry continua la gorge serrée.

_ Mais je n'ai rien fait de tel, j'ai pensé à toi qui faisait tout pour que j'aille mieux même quand j'étais au plus mal. Je sais que ce jour là tu as eu très peur en me laissant seul, mais tu ne t'avais jamais imaginé que de telles idées me passeraient par la tête, et je t'en remercie. Alors encore et encore merci à toi de croire en moi et d'être là. Un jour je te revaudrais ça au centuple, je te le promet. »

Drago était bouleversé par les révélations d'Harry et qu'il lui soit autant reconnaissant et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Des larmes qui n'avaient pas coulées depuis bien longtemps, des larmes qu'ils avaient retenus un bien trop nombre de fois. Harry sentit des gouttes d'eau salées perler sur son cou et le serra à son tour.

Après plusieurs minutes Drago se calma et dit doucement :

« _ J'étais là, mais je le serais encore longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher, je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je te ferais chier encore un petit bout de temps. Et je ne le fait pas pour que tu me donnes quoi que se soit en échange, je le fais tout simplement pour toi. »

Il se rendit compte que Raïto était toujours là et les observait avec ce que j'aimerais appeler un sourire si c'est possible.

« _ Chaton, Raïto est encore là et je crois qu'il voudrait nous parler.

_ Ah. »

Le « ah » du brun était celui de quelqu'un de déçut, mais ils durent se décoller mais gardèrent une certaine promiscuité. Leurs bras se touchaient et leurs dois étaient entremêlés, choses qu'ils ne faisaient jamais, c'était toujours la première fois qu'ils osaient se toucher autrement que par nécessité, ou pour se déplacer en se tenant par le bras. Raïto prit la parole une nouvelle fois.

« _ La maison qui se trouve derrière vous, je vous l'offre, vous pouvez y venir quand vous le souhaitez. Elle est protégée par une barrière magique qui est là depuis des centaines d'années. Personne ne peut s'introduire chez nous sans que l'on ne l'ai invité et aucune de mes licornes ne viennent par ici. Mais si vous venez, faites plus attention que hier s'il vous plait, plaisanta-t-il. Bon, il est temps pour vous de retourner à votre campement. »

Ils retournèrent près de la continuité du ruisseau où plusieurs licornes s'abreuvaient.

« _ Yuki et Rëi vont vous ramener sur leur dos, nous n'autorisons pas beaucoup les humains à monté sur notre dos comme de vulgaire chevaux, mais nous feront une exception pour que alliez dormir plus tôt. »

Harry aida Drago à monter sur le dos de sa licorne, puis il monta à son tour. Harry prit la parole une dernière fois.

« _ Raïto, pourquoi nous offrir une maison ?

_ Seul l'avenir vous le dira. Au revoir et j'espère vous revoir un jour. »

Ils rentrèrent et se couchèrent sous leur tente pour quelques heures avant de retourner voir le Géant. Il les remercia d'avoir trouvé sa plante. Ils ne lui parlèrent ni des pustules sur la main de Drago, ni de leur rencontre.

Leur retour en cours fut dur à cause du peut de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu la nuit passée, mais ils se dirent tout au long de la journée que dans moins d'une semaine ça serait les vacances de noël et qu'ils pourraient dormir tous les jours jusqu'à midi.


	11. 11 chapitre 10

Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin, les vacances de noël. Le moment préféré de beaucoup d'élèves qui pouvaient se libérer pendant semaine du stress qu'ils avaient accumulés durant les derniers mois.

Ron ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il préféré passer ses vacances avec Malfoy plutôt qu'avec sa famille au Terrier, non il ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrais peut être jamais. Il avait une raison de plus de ne pas aimer le blond. Même s'ils pouvaient arriver à parler sans proférer d'insultes, au fond d'eux ils ne pouvaient se pardonner l'un à l'autre comme Harry l'avait fait, il n'était pas près à accepter que c'était le passé, comme il ne pouvait accepter que plusieurs membres de sa famille soient morts.

C'est donc le samedi après-midi que Poudlard se vida d 'une partie de ses élèves qui se ruèrent dans le Poudlar Express qui les mena vers leurs proches qu'ils étaient tous content de revoir. Tous, ou presque. Un blond était presque obligé de trainer un certain petit brun qui refusait d'avancer. Car lui, il n'était pas du tout content d'aller là où il allait. Il réussi tout de même à le tirer jusqu'à sa mère qui l'embrassa et l'enlaça chaleureusement. Elle se rappela juste après de la personne qu'avait invitée son fils.

« Bonjour , je suis ravie de vous revoir et que tu viennes passer noël avec notre famille.

Dit Narcissa Malfoy sans en penser un mot. Harry ne savait bien et répondit en conséquence.

_ J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, et que Lucius Malfoy est aussi ravie que vous.

_ Ah d'ailleurs Drago, sur ce point je te laisse l'annoncer à ton père.

_ Mère, vous rigolez ? Vous ne lui en avez pas parlé ?

_ Je savais que tu adorerais le lui dire. Dit-elle hypocritement.

Je suis sûre qu'il le prendra mieux que tu ne le crois.

_ Je ne pense pas, bon on y va. Chaton, c'est bon ?

Narcissa releva le surnom affectif mais ne di rien.

_ Hum, hum. Je suis désolé Drago de te causer autant de soucis.

_ Je savais en t'invitant que ça ne serait simple, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils transplanèrent sur l'aire prévue à cet effet et atterrirent devant les grillesdu Manoir Malfoy.

« Ton père est parti et revient dans environ une heure, montez et installe Potter avant qu'il n'arrive. J'ai fait faire le deuxième lit de ta chambre car je pense que vous avez l'habitude de dormir dans le même pièce d'après ce que tu m'as dit Drago. Mais si vous voullez un peut de solitude il y a la chambre à côté de la tienne Drago qui peut lui convenir.

_ Non ça ira merci, enfin pour moi. Chaton ?

Harry rougi à son surnom sachant que Narcissa était juste à côté. La première fois il n'avait pas réagit car pour lui c'était habituel, mais là c'était quelque peut différent. La femme perçut sa gêne.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, depuis la gare, ce qui ne fait que quelques minutes, j'ai déjà remarqué que mon fils t'appréciait beaucoup. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très courant pout lui d'éprouver quelque sentiment qu'il soit, mais avec toi ça à l'air différent. Moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais devant Lucius Drago évite veux-tu, il risque peut d'apprécier sa présence mais si en plus tu montres que tu l'apprécies à ce point, nos vacances vont mal se passer

_ Oui mère je vais essayer, mais ça va être dur, je l'appelle comme ça depuis pas mal de temps et…

_ Essaye, puis on verra bien. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai à faire. Les elfes ont déjà monté vos bagages, installez-vous maintenant.

_ Oui mère. On monte ?

_ Hum. »

Ils prirent l'énorme escalier qui les mena au premier étage mais continuèrent pour arriver au second. La porte de la chambre de Drago se trouvait au fond du couloir qui était éclairé par de grandes fenêtres.

Drago poussa la porte et le laissa entrer, triste qu'il ne puisse voir sa chambre, mais il fut heureux quand celui-ci lui demanda de la lui décrire pour qu'il connaisse ses goûts.

Selon Harry, sa maison ou rien que sa chambre reflète sa personnalité. La chambre était rectangulaire, mais séparé en deux parties avec un mur qui laissait juste l'emplacement d'une porte pour passer. Une côté était dédié à ses livres qui couvraient un mur entier, à un grand bureau avec son siège de ministre et un canapé avec sa table basse qui étaient posés devant une cheminé. Les colories de l'entre étaient dans le cette couleur chaude rendait l'endroit apaisant et propice au travail mais aussi au thé au coin du feu.

L'autre côté de la chambre était plus comme un cocon ou un havre de paix avec un grand lit baldaquin deux place en thèque avec des voilages blancs où de petites lampes étaient posées comme des lucioles. Cette partie était dans des couleurs plus clairs comme les tons crème, marron glacé, bleu turquoise ou encore vert anise. Un autre lit était posé de l'autre côté de la pièce, plus petit et mignon aux couleurs pastels. Une porte ouvrait sur un dressing créé magiquement qui en apparence ressemblait à un placard mais en réalité, était long de plusieurs mètres. Un gigantesque tapi était posé sur le sol. C'était un de ces tapis si moelleux et doux que l'on pourrait y dormir. Une grande baie vitré qui avait vue sur le jardin, apportait de la lumière dans la pièce. Pour terminer, une porte donnait sur une salle de bain muni d'un bain à remous et d'une douche aux jets massant.

Harry trouva l'aura de la pièce très calmante et s'y trouva bien dès son entré, la chambre ressemblait à son propriétaire. Drago déballa les vêtements du brun et les rangea dans son propre dressing. Il sera obligé de l'aider car là il n'avait pas tous ses repères comme dans leur chambre et il sera surement un peu perdu au début, mais il l'aidera pour qu'il s'habitue. Ils se s'allongèrent sur le grand lit et Harry entama la conversation.

« Tu voudras que je vienne quand tu vas parler à ton père ?

_ Je ne préfère pas Harry, je pense qu'il va dire des choses pas près gentilles sur toi et surement me rabaisser ou m'insulter et je ne veux pas que tu entendes tout ça. Je crois que ta mère ne va pas aimer, ni ton père mais… j'aimerais que…

_ Oui ? Allez vas-y.

_ Que tu continus à m'appeler comme tu le fais,… je…

Il se mit à rougir et mis sa tête dans l'autre direction pour qu'il ne voit pas sa gêne.

Drago lui fit retourner la tête et approcha son visage du sien, et posa sa bouche sur son front.

_ Je le ferais Harry, mais que si tu me dis pourquoi.

_ Je… je… J'aime bien quand, euh, tu m'appelles comme ça, et j'ai l'impression… que… tu tiens à moi.

Il se retourna trop honteux d'avoir dit ça, ce qui fit rire le blond, qui l'enlaça à la taille.

_ Oublie ce que j'ai dit, dit-il rapidement.

_ Pas question ! rétorqua l'autre, c'est trop tard, tu l'as dit et puis tu as raison, c'est la stricte vérité, je t'aime beaucoup et tu resteras toujours mon ptit Chaton. »

Et il se serra encore plus contre lui pour confirmer ses dires. Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de mettre ses mains par-dessus celles du serpentar.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe frappe à la porte et entre pour annoncer le retour du maître de maison. Harry et DRago se décollèrent avant qu'il n'entre. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'un elfe de maison les juge qui les gênait pas plutôt le fait qu'il puisse aller raconter ça à Lucius.

« _ Bon Chaton, tu restes là tant que je ne viens pas te chercher d'accord ?

_ Hum, hum.

Drago était sur le point de refermer la porte quand Harry lança :

_ Mais si il veut que je parte, qu'est ce que tu feras ?

_ Et bien c'est simple, je retourne avec toi à Poudlard. »

Harry lui fit un sourire triste car il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de la convaincre.

Harry évalua que ça faisait à peut près une demie heure que Drago était en bas. Il entendait crier parfois et il savait que Drago faisait de même et osait répondre à son père par sa faute. Il savait aussi que malgré toutes les choses qu'avait fait son père pendant la guerre ou même avant, il l'aimait, et lui tenir tête et lui désobéir devait être pour lui très dure. Harry se mis sous la couverture en position fœtale et attendit le retour de la personne attendu, qui arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Drago le trouva endormie et se refusa à le réveiller pour aller manger, de toute façon, lui non plus n'avait pas le courage de redescendre affronter son père mais cette fois avec Harry. Il se mis lui aussi sous les couvertures et se plaça de sa façon favorite, c'est-à-dire les bras autour du bassin du brun. Il se remémora l'intercation avec son père qu'il avait si l'on peut dire gagné.

Pov Drago

J'étais sûr que ça ne se passerait pas calmement et bien j'avais raison, il a littéralement pété son câble, heureusement qu'Harry n'était pas là, car sinon les vases et autre qu'il a jeté par terre se seraient retrouvé dans sa face. J'ai réussi à le calmer qu'en le menaçant de ne jamais revenir dans cette maison. N'ayant pas d'autre fils pour lui succéder il était obligé d'accepter, et de toute façon mère n'aurais jamais accepté que je ne revienne pas et l'aurait persuadé. Bon, il est obligé de le supporter mais je sais qu'ils s'entendront bien sur la fin. Mais si jamais il essaie de lui faire du mal je lui casse sa belle gueule d'aristo. Bon il est temps que je dorme car si je continu à y penser je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit.

Fin Pov


	12. 12 chapitre 11

Ils passèrent les deux journées suivantes à glander. Ils firent des grasses matinées comme c'était prévu et s'embrassèrent de temps en temps, mais ne pressèrent pas les choses. Harry aimait ces moments, enlacé avec le blond, à s'effleurer doucement le corps et à s'embrasser de moins en moins chastement. Drago demanda au brun s'il voulait sortit un peut, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'une activité sympas qu'ils pourraient faire, sachant qu'Harry ne voyait toujours pas.

« Je suis désolé Chaton, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que l'on pourrait faire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies mais…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, du moment que je suis avec toi.

_ Je sais bien, c'est pareil pour moi mais, on ne va pas rester ces deux semaines enfermées.

_ On pourrait aller faire une balade en montagne, ou aller faire du patin à glace. Bien sûr ça ne va pas être pratique mais si tu es là pour m'aider ça ira. Tu sais, tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi, de ce que vais penser, là de m'ennuyer, mais moi ce à quoi je pense, c'est que je suis un boulet pour toi.

_ Chaton…

_ Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Tu es obligé d'être 24h/24 avec moi, on ne peut rien faire de normal. On ne peut pas aller voir un film tranquillement, ou se faire un bowling.

_ Moi ça me va Chaton, ce n'est pas pour moi que c'est le plus difficile, alors arrête, si je ne voulais pas le faire, tu ne serais ni au manoir, ni dans mes bras et encore moins sur le point d'être embrassé. »

Et le blond dévora littéralement les lèvres d'Harry. Ils se séparèrent à bout de soufle.


	13. 13 chapitre 12

Les invités arrivèrent vers 19h00. Drago les accueilli avec un grand sourire et les invita à entrer dans « son humble demeure » d'après ses propos, ce qui fit sourire le griffondor, ayant déjà visité l'intégralité du manoir. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon décoré dans des couleurs pastels. Le maître de maison et son ami prirent un firewhisky et Aurélie et Harry une bierraubeur. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, chacun racontant un peut de sa vie. Harry appris que l'ami de Drago était un sorcier qui vivait dans le monde moldu en temps que footballeur dans une équipe de France et avait mis au courant Aurélie de son statut quand il fut sûr que c'était bien elle, la femme de sa vie. Il se voyait déjà avec des enfants ce qui faisait éclater de rire sa petite amie. Le mariage, il lui en avait parlé dès leur première année de couple...

« Dit Chaton, tu irais me faire visiter l'immense maison de ton petit ami?

_ Euh, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'emportais déjà dans le couloir. Elle le pris par le bras et allèrent de pièce en pièce.

« D'après Drago le bureau de son père est facile à trouver car c'est la seule pièce avec une porte noire alors si tu la vois évite d'y entrer hein.

_ Pourquoi? Aurais-tu peur?

_ Tu devrais, toi aussi, tu sais, il déteste les moldus.

_ je crois que Drago était comme ça au début, puis peut à peut il n'y pensa plus tellement il était mort de rire. »

Harry sourit à cette pensée et Aurélie le vit.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? »

Harry parut surpris par cette question mais continua de sourire en hochant la tête, puis il expliqua.

« Je n'ai aucun doute sur mon amour pour lui, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours aimé. Et toi avec julien?

_ Oh tu sais ça fait un petit moment que l'on sort ensemble, la routine c'était installé et j'ai même crue que nous allions nous séparer.

_ Ah ouai? Mais c'est normal, qu'une routine s'installe dans un couple.

_ Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Chaton.

_ Peut tu arrêter.

_ Quoi?

_ De m'appeler Chaton, s'il-te-plait, c'est entre Drago et moi et personne d'autre.

_ Je faisais ça pour taquiner Drago, mais c'est resté. Je t'appellerais par ton prénom, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Merci. »

Ils continuèrent leur marche en parlant de leur vie respectives, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Ils s'asséyèrent sur le canapé dans la chambre de Drago, devant le feu.

« A ta place, je me serais vraiment énervé si tu m'appelais par le petit nom que me donne julien.

_ Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de m'énerver, ça arrive très peut souvent que je m'énerve contre les autres. En vouloir à quelqu'un qui nous est cher est le plus difficile je pense. J'ai déjà été fâché, mais ça ne dur jamais longtemps.

_ Alors comme ça tu ne t'énerves jamais et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ N'importe quoi. Répéta-t-elle.

_ Tu te fou de moi, tu ne vas pas répéter ce que je dis.

_ Tu te fou de moi, tu ne vas pas répéter ce que je dis. »

Ce petit jeu dura un moment. Harry dû se résoudre à descendre rejoindre les deux garçons car il faisait conversation seul. Mais malheureusement cela continua même en étant avec les deux autres.

Elle essaya même par les chatouilles, mais Drago ne fut pas de cet avis. Il emprisonna le brun de ses bras et le posa à côté de lui sur le canapé en le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il embrassa possessivement ses lèvres pour bien faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'énerve.

« Mon cher Drago serais-tu jaloux et possessif? Demanda Julien.

_ Tu peux parler. Commenta tout bas Aurélie.

_ Qu'est ce que tu dis?

_ je dis juste que tu ne peux rien dire vu les crises de jalousie que tu me fais. Limite tu sauterais sur Harry s'il ne pouvait se défendre étant aveugle.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça.

_ Le canapé.

_ Quoi « le canapé »?

_ Tu le sert à mort l'accoudoir par ce que tu es à cran.

_ Oui bon, arrêtons nous là. Qui veut faire une partie de wii? Demanda Drago.

_ Moi! Cria Aurélie, C'est trop drôle. Tu as « just Dance »?

_ Euh je crois bien, mon père me l'a offert mais je n'y ai jamais joué.

_ Hop hop hop, deux secondes. Drago peut-tu m'expliquer ce que toi, sang pur, défenseur de ton rand, fait avec un des dernier jeux vidéos à la mode?

_ C'est mon père qui me l'a offert l'année dernière.

_ Et bien sûr il t'a dit de l'étudier dans le cadre d'une étude du monde moldu. Ce moqua le brun.

_ C'est tout à fait ça, il m'a dit qu'en cas de couverture il faudrait que je sois un adolescent tout à fait normal, qui joue aux jeux vidéos. C'est pour ça que j'ai plus joué à des jeux de guerre, c'est plus crédible.

_ Vraiment n'importe quoi. Repris Harry.

_ On s'en fou, allé on joue! Repris la brune.

_ Mais est-ce que tu as pensé une seconde à Harry, j'ai proposé ça sur le coup, mais comment veut-tu qu'il joue à ça.

_ Je n'en sais rien, vous êtes sorciers, non, alors enchante le jeux pour qu'il puisse connaître les mouvements.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_ Mais ce n'est pas grave, jouez, je ne veux pas vous embêtez;

_ Sache que tu ne nous embête jamais chaton! Alors t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution.

_ Drago.

_ Oui? Quoi?

_ Rapproche toi. »

Drago se réapprocha de Harry car il était partie mettre le jeu dans le lecteur. Il sentit sa présence et lui sauta dessus et manifestement ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils tombèrent à la renverse, mais heureusement le tapis était moelleux et l'atterrissage fut assez doux. Harry enserra ses bras autour du cou du serpentard et l'embrassa à perdre haleine comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Drago le regarda les yeux exorbités, ce demandant ce qui lui valait un tel baiser. Harry répondit sensuellement tout près de son oreille à sa question muette.

« Merci Drago, merci.

_ Mais pourquoi me remercie-tu?

_ Je réalise juste encore une fois qu'être avec toi est la plus belle chose qui ne m'est arrrivé depuis longtemps.

_ C'est un peut voir beaucoup niais ce que tu viens de dire Harry là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu te melles de la conversation toi! Répondit le blond à la chieuse de première.

_ Ouai mais moi je veux jouer euh. Se plégnat-elle.

_ Désolé au fait je ne t'ai pas fait j'espère? Continua Harry sans se soucier de la jeune fille.

_ Non non, tout va bien. Bon je vais essayer de modifier magiquement le jeu pour qu'il t'envoie les mouvements à faire, mais je ne te garantie rien. » Harry hocha la tête.

Pendant le quart d'heure où Drago essaya de modifier le jeu avec son ami, Harry et Aurélie passait leur temps à se gaver de cacahouètes. Ça se finit même par celui qui arrivait à en mettre le plus dans ça bouche, pour vous montrer le niveau. Et ça se termina mal pour le pauvre petit Potter. Car elle venait de lui cracher la totalité de sa bouché à la figure du brun, mais il ne hurla pas, n'éleva pas la voix, il se contenta de se rapprocher d'elle doucement, de poser sa main sur son visage, de prendre peut de ces cacahouètes à demie mâchées et de les lui essayer sur le visage. Et juste après ce moment, Drago cria:

« C'est bon! On a réussi, on va pouvoir s'écla... » C'est là, qu'il se retourna et vie son petit ami couvert de cacahouètes, puis il passa à Aurélie mais ne vu qu'une trace de main sur son visage.

« Bordel, qu'est ce que vous avez foutu? Aurélie! Explique moi tout de suite pourquoi mon petit ami est recouvert d'une substance non identifiée?

_ Ce n'est rien on s'amuse. Répond-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux à cause du ton menaçant du serpentard. Ne t'inquiète pas j'amène ton cher Harry se laver la frimousse avec moi. Finissez de préparer le jeu vous. »

Ils revinrent d'une salle d'eau, tout beau tout propre. Drago leur donna une manette de jeu chacun.

« Bon Chaton je ne t'avouerais pas comment j'ai fais, tu ne serais pas d'accord, donc joue et ne pose pas de question. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Les premières notes de musique du jeu se firent entendre, et tous se déhanchèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils enchainèrent chanson sur chanson, et bizarrement la première place se jouait entre Aurélie et Harry, qui plutôt se la disputait et faisait tout pour la gagner. La sueur dégoulinait de leur front, ils avaient tous très chaud car danser et même par le biais d'un jeu vidéo était éprouvant et sportif. Mais celui qui avait le plus chaud à ce moment n'était d'autre que Drago. Il était assis sur le canapé depuis deux danses car il n'arrivait plus à suivre le mouvement, et regardait les trois autres bouger au rythme de la musique.

En réalité il ne les regardait pas tous les trois, mais seulement le petit brun qui était des plus sexy.

Drago ne pouvait dévier son regard de ce corps qui se mouvait sensuellement, il sentait au fond de lui son désir qui montait et ne pouvait lutter contre celui-ci.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par un crie strident de son ami footballeur, qui était en train de se tenir la tête en hurlant sa douleur. Et il ne pu retenir un fou rire qui le pris.

« Par Merlin, qu'il est con! Ah ah. Qu'est ce que tu attends Aurélie hi hi, amène-le dans la salle de bain, je ne t'indique pas le chemin.. Ah ah ah. »

La petite ami du blessé suivie le conseil ou plutôt l'ordre du blond et l'emmena.

Drago reporta son regard sur Harry qui avait l'air perdu.

« Drago, que se passe-t-il?

_ Cet imbécile vient de se fouttre un coup avec sa manette.

_ Nooon?

_ Si je t'assure. Répondit le blond en riant toujours. Il dansait, il était vraiment à fond et c'est donné un cou. » Drago arriva tout de même à se calmer et vint se placer près du brun, enserra sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Harry apprécia cette promiscuité et ferma les yeux, bercé par l'odeur et le souffle de Drago dans son cou.

Mais leur bonheur fut coupé bien vite par les deux autres qui revenaient. Drago fut énervé par cette situation et Harry paru un peu irrité lui aussi. Drago souffla doucement dans l'oreille du brun et murmura d'une vois sensuelle:

« J'espère mon chaton, que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je les mettent gentiment à la porte. »

Harry aurait put répondre oui à n'importe quelle question tellement il était à l'ouest; dès lors que Drago avait dit « mon chaton », il était parti loin et souriait et vous devez le deviner d'un sourire (horriblement?) niais. Drago lâcha donc son amant pour mettre ses paroles à exécution. Harry émit un petit gémissement de manque quand celui-ci enleva ses bras de sa taille, le blond s'empressa d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres et partie vers ses invités qui n'était plus les bien venu pour le moment. Aurélie râla, pas du tout contente:

« Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée! Et de toute façon, je dois absolument remonter, Harry est en train de me battre.

_ Oui et bien ça sera pour une autre fois, si toi tu n'es pas fatigué, nous nous le sommes alors rentre chez toi et occupe toi de ton chéri car il a pas l'air en forme. »

Aurélie se retourna vers Julien qui en effet n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il était planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras le long du corps avec la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave s'en échappait. Il fixait un point invisible au plafond.

« Tu as peut être raison Drago, nous allons y aller, je crois que mon imbécile de petit ami c'est donné un sacré coup sur la tête. Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

Elle couru et attrapas Julien par le bras et le trainant à l'extérieur du manoir.

Drago revient vers son petit ami qui se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir du salon. Il se retourna puis lui demanda:

« On monte? La journée à été longue, je commence à fatiguer.

_ Avec plaisir! »

Il attrapa Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci noua naturellement ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago et ses bras autour de son cou. Ils montèrent les escaliers de cette façon jusqu'à leur chambre où le blond le déposa sur leur lit. Il plaça ses mains à plat autour du visage de Harry qui était allongé et fondit son les lèvres tentatrices de Harry qu'il se retenait d'embrasser depuis plusieurs heures.

Il déplaça une de ses mains pour venir la placer sr le visage souriant de Harry et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Tu es magnifique Harry. Pendant la soirée tu sais pas combien tu as enflammé mes sens. Tu étais tellement beau quand tu dansais, j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus car il y avait les deux autres, mais maintenant que nous sommes seul, je ne vois aucune raison pour ne pas le faire. A part bien sûr si tu es complétement contre. »

Harry avait le rouge aux joues, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il balbutia des paroles incohérentes, Drago préféra arrêter le massacre et le posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour avoir l'accès à ce qu'il attendait, c'est à dire la rencontre avec son homonyme qui ne se fit pas prier et participa elle aussi activement au balais. Leurs langues étaient fortes occupés mais laissaient tout de même leurs mains libres et ils en profitèrent pour les laisser vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre. Harry caressait doucement le dos de son amant tandis que l'autre s'occupait à défaire lentement les boutons de la chemise de Harry. Ils séparèrent leur bouche à bout de souffle et à contre cœur, car étant des êtres humains ils avaient besoin de respirer.

« Chaton ta chemise noir de va magnifiquement bien mais me permettrais-tu que je te t'enlève complétement? » Demanda le blond plus que sûr de l'effet qu'il avait sur le brun. Mais celui-ci ne répondis toujours pas et préféra hocher la tête.

Drago enleva donc ce bout de tissus embêtant et partie à la découverte de ce torse imberbe qu'il savait doré mais il voulait connaître sa saveur et ne fut pas déçu du voyage et Harry non plus.

D'ailleurs le Griffondor ne répondait plus de rien et essayait de retenir ses gémissements car Drago dévorait tout sur son passage, il léchait la clavicule puis titillait in téton, tout en passant par le nombril. Harry n'en pouvait plus et attrapa de ses doigts le menton de son beau blond qui était en train de descendre toujours plus bas, pour le ramener vers ses lèvres qui étaient en manque et n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Le baiser fut brûlant, chacun montrant son désir à l'autre et de l'autre. Harry l'entoura dans ses bras et le plaça sur le côté et regarda en face de lui espérant qu'il était en train de regarder Drago.

« Drago, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

un moment passa avant de continuer sa phrase.

_ Ce que j'ai à te dire est difficile, enfin non mais c'est important...

Il resserra plus fort encore son étreinte autour du cou du blond et Drago passa à son tour ses bras autour de son amant et vint les placer autour de sa taille, il le serra plus fort, lui donnant la force de continuer.

_ Drago, c'est avec toi que veux avoir... ma première fois. Je sais que c'est un risque à prendre, amis je veux le prendre avec toi car je t'aime. Je sais que toi aussi, n'ai pas peur du résultat, on ne pourra jamais savoir si l'on ne tente pas.

_ Mais Chaton c'est...

_ Chut Drago j'ai pris ma décision et je sais que c'est la bonne, car je sais que je ne pourrais aimer autant que je t'aime aujourd'hui. Ça doit te faire peur tout ce que je te raconte, mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est toi la seule et l'unique personne que j'aimerais durant toute ma vie. »

Drago ne put retenir ses larmes, il ne savait pas pourquoi elles coulaient, peut être la joie ou le bonheur d'être aimé en retour d'un amour si pur que vous voue une personne, cette confiance qu'elle vous accorde juste par ce que c'est vous.


	14. 14 chapitre 13

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup moins de retard que le dernier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Vous vous doutez bien qu'avec la confession d'Harry, nos deux sorciers ne se quittent plus. Mais il y avait tout de même un dilemme, noël était dans trois jours et aucun des deux n'avaient de cadeaux pour l'autre, ne s'étant pas lâché d'une semelle, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire aucun achat, c'est pour ça que Harry demanda le numéro de portable d'Aurélie à Drago.

« Oui je l'ai, mais que veux-tu en faire?

_ Je veux me faire une sortie en ville avec elle pour faire les magasins.

_ Mais pourquoi on irait pas les faire ensemble?

_ Ne sois pas jaloux », dit-il en collant son visage contre le torse de Drago qui venait de sortir de la douche et ne portait pour toute tenus qu'une serviette qui ne cachait pour tout dire pas grand chose. Mais malheureusement pour Harry il ne pouvait baver sur ce corps d'Apollon.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est juste que ça me blesse un peut que tu ne veuilles pas y aller avec moi c'est tout.

_ On ira à la patinoire demain alors et cette après-midi je la passe avec elle, tu peut sortir avec Julien si tu veux. »

Drago l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête du petit brun qui était dans ses bras et répondit à contre cœur: « mouai, si ça te fait plaisir. »

Drago alla chercher le numéro de téléphone, le tendit Harry et parti s'habiller dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Harry appelait Aurélie en lui exposant la situation. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au manoir en début d'après-midi. Drago lui envoya un message à Julien le prévenant qu'il viendrais voir son match vers 16h00.

Aurélie et Harry passèrent donc leur après-midi passant d'une boutique à une autre. Le héros du monde sorcier hésitait sue tout ce qu'elle lui proposait, rien ne convenait pour Malfoy, mais le plus dur c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas juger la beauté de l'objet. La jeune fille galérait à lui proposer des objets, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'Harry voulait offrir à son petit ami, mais le problème c'est que lui non plus n'en savait rien et attendait de tomber sur LE cadeau. L'après midi passa très vite mais le brun réussit tout de même à trouver ce qu'il cherchait au fond de lui, un présent digne de celui qui l'aimait.

Quant aux deux garçons après le match, ils allèrent faire les boutiques à Paris. Malfoy rentra au Manoir avec une dizaine de sacs en tout genre, il avait fait en tout une cinquantaines de boutiques, entre celles des plus prisées. Il réduit les paquets et les mis dans sa poche. Harry était déjà rentré et regardait un film dans le home cinéma, il en profita pour déposer ses achats dans son armoire et descendit rejoindre son petit ami. Drago se demanda ce que Harry faisait devant un film alors qu'il ne voyait pas et se dit qu'il lui poserait la question en essayant de ne pas le blesser, un peut plus tard.

Il le découvrit en pleure, emmitouflé dans un plaid, seul la lumière de l'écran l'éclairait. Drago resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et reconnu le film moldu le plus connu, il ne se rappelait plus du titre mais c'était une histoire d'amour qui se passait sur un bateau mais celui-ci eu un naufrage à cause d'un iceberg. Drago se décida à venir s'assoir à côté de son petit ami, il passa son la couverture avec lui et le pris dans ses bras. Puis doucement il vint poser sur son cou une multitude de petits baisers qui firent frissonner Harry, et remonta vers son oreille.

Il lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle « tu sais que tu m'as manqué Chaton. », et il lui lécha le derrière de l'oreille sachant qu'il était sensible juste à cet endroit. Harry retenu un gémissement.

Blondy-boy attrapa brusquement son Gryfondor et vint le placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Harry était tout chose car pendant que Drago s'occupait de sa bouche avec sa langue il était en train de lui pétrir les fesse, et il aimait ça. Harry haleta quand il sentit le sexe plus que réveillé de son amant contre son début d'érection, et sans comprendre pourquoi il commença lentement à onduler. Drago lâcha les lèvres du brun pour gémir son prénom et de le sommer de continuer. Le blond se mit lui aussi à faire buter leurs sexes à travers le tissus.

« Drago... si on continu je vais...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Hum.. Chaton, moi aussi, il n'y a rien... de mal. Continu. »

Quelques secondes plus tard tous deux se libérèrent. Harry s'écroula essoufflé dans les bras de l'autre qui les referma dans son dos. Drago attendit une minute, embrassa son amant et dit tout contre ses lèvres en souriant:

« Mon amour tu sais que je n'ai pas mis de sort d'insonorisation alors si mon père à fait une crise cardiaque par ce que tu as crié trop fort tu vas m'entendre.

_ C'est vrai que ça serait bête, n'est-ce pas? » Se moqua Harry, mais pour éviter qu'il ne réplique il l'embrassa avec ferveur et lui dit tout bas:

« Drago on pourrait aller se laver par ce que... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Drago compris de quoi il parlait et se leva toujours avec Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci noua ses jambes dans le bas du dos du blond et se laissa porter vers leurvsalle de bain.

Drago avait insister pour prendre sa douche avec Harry prétextant que c'était pour réduire la facture d'eau alors qu'ils étaient riche, mais Harry n'en tenu pas comte quand le blond commença à le laver doucement. La douche dura un moment et Harry lui fit remarquer et il lui répondit en rigolant:

« Oui et bien j'ai menti, je voulais juste te voir à poli. » Et son rire repartie de plus belle devant la mine boudeuse du concerné. Il l'enlaça doucement et lui dit qu'il rigolait malgré le fait qu'il le trouvait sexy.

Le lendemain ils allèrent comme prévu à la patinoire. Harry fit un nombre incalculable de chutes, et bien sûr il entrainait le blond avec lui puisqu'il le tenait.

Le lendemain, ils restèrent chez Drago toute la journée à glander, c'était les vacances, ils en avaient bien le droit.

24 décembre, veille de noël, les deux couples avaient décidé de passer la journée en ville et de savourer la frénésie de noël, et comme pour en rajouter à sa magie, le sol était recouvert d'une couche épaisse de neige et monsieur météo en prévoyait pour la soirée.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une crêperie. Ils mangèrent leurs galette accompagné de cidre. Harry prit une crêpe avec chantilly, du chocolat et boule de glace.

« T'as de quoi nous faire une indigestion là Harry. Fit remarquer Julien.

_ Oui bah toi tu viens de t'empiffrer trois galette complètes, je préfère le sucrée je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grave.

_ Ne m'agresse pas, c'était juste pour rire. »

Harry allait répliquer mais Drago lui enfonça une fourchette de chantilly qu'il venait de prendre sur sa crêpe au caramel eu beur salé et chantilly. Il lui en piqua sur la sienne pour récupérer son du et continua à manger tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

Ils sortirent du restaurant le ventre plein enfin sauf Harry car Drago l'avait interdit de commandé une autre crêpe comme celle qu'il avait pris. Ce soir c'était le réveillon de noël et chez les Malfoy on mangeait, mangeait beaucoup pour cette occasion.

Tous les quatre marchèrent dans les rues pavées de la ville, la neige n'avait pas effrayé les achats de cadeaux de dernière minutes. Même si Harry ne pouvait pas voir les illuminations et girlandes ils pouvait sentir la joie qui l'environnait, les éclats de rire autour de lui.

Le soleil s'échappa en milieu d'après-midi pour laisser places à des nuages et peu à peu à des flocons de neige.

Ils marchaient dans les ruelles entrant dans les magasins juste pour le plaisir, depuis un moment, et il commençait à faire froid. Drago proposa d'aller boire un cou dans un bar après qu'Harry soit venu se blottir contre lui mort de froid.

Ils entrèrent dans le premier café qu'ils rencontrèrent et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur envahie par une vague de chaleur. Le café était bondé mais ils réussirent à prendre une table près de la cheminé après des gens qui la quittait. Drago commanda un thé, julien un café et Aurélie et Harry commandèrent un chocolat chaud n'aimant rien d'autre à part les cappuccino à la noisette chose qu'il n'avaient pas dans ce café. Les amateurs de chocolat se retrouvèrent avec un immense meug avec de la mousse sur le dessus. Harry posa immédiatement ses mains sur la porcelaine pour les réchauffer.

Son Serpentard passa son bras autour de la taille de son amant et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry fut surpris que Drago se laisse aller comme ça mais en fut content. Aurélie et son copain étaient occupés à parler de chose dont aucun des des autres n'intéressait alors ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un couple attire la curiosité du brun et en particulier leur conversation. Ils ne les voyait pas mais il les entendait. Il écouta attentivement ce qu'ils disaient et retenu les prénoms et ils correspondaient. IL voulu en faire part à Drago mais il lui dit au creux de l'oreille:

« Moi aussi j'ai entendue, ils sont juste à côté, on fait quoi? On va les voir, il faut qu'on leur pose des questions, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

_ Alors allons-y. »

Ils dirent à leurs amis qu'ils allaient voir des connaissances, et ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la table des deux hommes. C'est Drago qui entama la conversation.

« Excusez nous, bonjour.

_ Bonjour. Fit l'un des hommes surprit qu'on vienne leur parler.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes Angel Parker et Elio Bird

_ Euh oui, pourquoi? Répondit l'autre homme.

_ Et bien, je pense que vous devez connaître Harry Potter, non?

IL continua tout bas.

_ Nous aussi nous sommes sorcier.

_ Bon et bien oui, nous savons qui il est bien sûr, tout le monde le sait. Mais où voulez_vous en venir?

_ Qui de vous deux est Angel?

_ C'est moi », rétorqua le premier homme qui avait pris la parole, il avait une longue chevelure foncée, il portait de petites lunettes rectangulaires et avait des yeux gris magnifiques.

_ Et bien comme vous il y a plusieurs années il a perdu la vue à cause d'un sort puissant.

_ Harry Potter? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

_ Oui, Harry Potter ici présent, juste devant vous. »

Harry parut gêné car ses joues se colorèrent mais il prit tout de même la parole.

« J'ai lu dans un livre que vous aviez réussit à retrouver la vue.

_ Oui c'est exact, et tu aimerais que je te dise comment. »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Et bien dans ce cas asseyez-vous les jeunes, prenez une chaise et mettez-vous alaise avec nous.

_ Je vous en suis très reconnaissant de vouloir l'aider.

_ Ce n'est rien, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde. Je pense que ce sort vient tout comme moi de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, mais pourquoi vous en a t-il lencé un?

_ Ah ça c'est la faute de Elio. Dit-il en rigolant mais l'autre se vexa.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi!

_ Je sais bien, je sais bien. Disons que moi Mangemort me suis épris d'une des personnes qui était sur sa liste noire, et je l'ai sauvé. Il n'a pas du tout aimé et à voulu me punir d'un sort créatif où je ne souffrirais pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Il pensait que Elio me quitterais et que je resterais à vie ainsi, mais il c'était trompé. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez lu sur « comment j'ai retrouvé la vue », mais on va vous le dire. »

Elio repris la suite.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on exposerait notre vie comme ça dans d'autres circonstances, mais là c'est exceptionnel. J'aimais et j'aime toujours Angel [qui se prononce à l'anglaise en passant genre: Enn puis gel comme du gel à coiffer.] et je ne voulais pas que sa être de vue ne brise notre couple, alors un jour, j'ai organisé une petite soirée. C'était la pleine lune, j'avais apporté un panier pique-nique, un plaid pour ne pas se mouillé à cause de l'humidité du soir. Cette soirée se passait merveilleusement bien... Puis il était tellement excitant, éclairé par les rayons de lune je n'ai put m'empécher de l'embrasser, et tout c'est passé très vite. Nous étions enflammé, nos vêtements ont très vite rejoint le sol... »

Drago regarda Angel qui comme Harry avait les joues rouges l'un de honte l'autre de gêne.

« Nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, je n'était pas vierge mais lui l'était et quand il a joui il a ouvert ses yeux qu'il avait fermé à cause du plaisir. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a juste dit, « Tu es magnifique. » et là j'ai compris qu'il pouvait voir de nouveau et nous avons pleuré dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Je crois que cette soirée est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Angel pleurait silencieusement et Elio avait les yeux mouillés au souvenir de ce moment. Harry avait une question à posée mais il attendit quelques secondes qu'ils se calment.

« Dans le livre que j'avais lu, il disait que les deux personnes devaient être vierge, mais tu viens de dire que vous ne l'étiez pas tous les deux.

_ En effet, j'avais déjà eu plusieurs rapports avec des mecs d'un soir. »

Elio ne compris pas pourquoi Harry sauta dans les bras de Drago et pourquoi à leur tour ils se mettaient à pleurer de chaudes larmes. Mais ils n'étaient pas triste au contraire, le brun souriait et embrassait son amant dans le cou. Ils venaient d'apprendre que rien n'était encore perdu, et que si Drago était le bon il pourrait peut être retrouver la vue. L'espoir était là.

* * *

Il n'est pas très long, je le sais mais je vais publier la suite demain donc ça compense. Regradez vos calendriers lunaires et vous comprendrez. Je voulais l'arréter là car je ne voulais pas attendre demain, je sais pas pourquoi.

A demain normalement. Et aufaite s'il vou plai cliquer sur le lien vert pour envoyer une review, une review c'est un commentaire on sait jamais je me dit que c'est par ce que vous savez pas ce que c'est que vous n'en envoyez pas. Rêve toujours Pumkin, rêve toujours.

Kissu kissu

Pumkin1


	15. Chapter 15

Drago et Harry parlèrent durant un moment avec les deux autres sorciers mais revinrent vers leurs amis qu'ils avaient déjà laissé un moment et leur expliquèrent la situation. Ils rentrèrent chez eux un peut plus tard pour se préparer pour le réveillon.

La neige avait cessé et avant de renter dans le manoir ils eurent le temps de faire un grand bonhomme de neige. Les employés de la maison Malfoy enlevaient la neige qui recouvrait les toits.

Drago s'habilla d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire et d'un pantalon noir, c'était simple, mais ça lui allait à la perfection. Harry était en face de son armoire. Il avait réussit à trouver grâce à la matière son pantalon en cuir mais un dilemme lui faisait face, il avait deux chemises en soie. Il voulait mettre la verte mais il en avait une autre noire. Il fut obliger de demander de l'aide à Drago alors qu'il voulait lui faire surprise d'être bien habillé. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'un jour ce genre de problème n'existeront plus.

Harry redoutait de descendre, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec les parents de son petit ami, et il devait passer cette soirée « en famille » avec eux. Il s'attendait au pire.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la « petite » salle à manger. La table était remplie de mets luxueux des plus exotiques. Harry sentait les différentes saveurs monter à son nez. Ils rejoignirent des deux adultes qui étaient déjà à table.

« Bonsoir Drago, bonsoir Harry. Venez vous installer. Tous se retrouver pour noël dans cette ambiance chaleureuse est merveilleux. »

Pov Harry

« Ambiance chaleureuse » parle pour toi mère noël je ne pense pas que les regards brulants de rage que je sent sur ma peau, que me lance ton mari soient très chaleureux.

Voyons où va finir cette soirée, avec un peut de chance avec tout l'alcool qu'il doit avoir sur cette table pour tout réveillon de noël qui s'impose, Lucius va finir bourré et je vais bien me marrer.

Fin Pov 

Les sorciers commencèrent par boire une coupe de Champagne avec de petits fours raffinés et très bons. Harry ne disait trop rien et préférait se goinfrer. Drago lui fit remarquer qu'il devrait se calmer s'il voulait arriver au dessert.

Et comme prévu bu, bu et rebu mais les effets de l'alcool ne se firent sentirent qu'à la fin du repas, avant tout cela, il avait eu le temps de sortir ses blagues. Drago lui en avait parlé et en avait venté l'humour.

Cela commença quand le plat principal arrivait dans les assiettes.

« Les enfants dit-il en parlant des deux garçons qui n'étaient plus des enfants,

_Pour bien commencer ce repas...

Pov Harry

… qui est commencé depuis plus d'une heure mais c'est pas grave, et ça fait environ une heure que je me fais chier, mais allez-y continuez j'attends la suite avec impatience.

_C'est deux chaussettes qui se rencontrent: _ça va? _ Et toi? Comment tu te sens? »

Non mais c'est pas possibles dites moi que je rêve ils rigolent tous à sa blague pourri, même mon chéri! Harry, contente toi de faire un sourire poli et le tour sera joué.

Quoi! Une autre? Nooooonnn!

_ Celle-ci est trop drôle, écoutez...

Il prévient en plus que ça va être drôle, quel comique celui-là.

_Au service militaire, un soldat se gratte la tête, sans enlever son casque.  
Un de ses copains lui demande :  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_ Ben, je me gratte la tête !  
_ Et tu n'enlèves pas ton casque ?  
_Et toi ? tu enlèves ton pantalon quand tu te grattes le derrière ? »

Et c'est reparti, s'il vous plais arrêtez le supplice.

« Une autre, une autre!, crièrent les deux autres membres de la famille. »

C'est sûr, ils veulent ma mort...

« Alors, c'est l'histoire d' un Moldu, sur la glace... Il sort sa scie et sa canne a pêche, et commence a découper un trou dans la glace. A ce moment là, une voix d'outre tombe, glacée, résonnante, annonce:  
- IL N'Y A PAS DE POISSON ICI...  
Le Moldu, stupéfait, s'arrête, regarde autour de lui, ne voit personne, et continue.  
- IL N'Y A PAS DE POISSON ICI!  
Encore un fois, il s'arrête, et tend l'oreille... Inquiet, il reprend son travail  
- IL N'Y A PAS DE POISSON ICI!  
Et le Moldu:  
- Mais qui parle?  
- LE DIRECTEUR DE LA PATINOIRE! »

J'en peut plus, ils sont tous mort de rire, mais rassurez-moi ce n'est pas drôle hein vous trouvez, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, et vite!

« Monsieur Malfoy, combien de carambar avez-vous mangé pour connaître autant de blagues nulles dites-moi? Ne grincez pas des dents, moi je vais vous raconter une blague, et une vraie.

C'est un gars qui avait envie d'aller se payer du bon temps, alors il va voir au tapin et choisie une prostituée qui soit disant chantait la Marseillaise tout en faisant une fellation. Alors voulant vérifier par lui même il entre dans la chambre avec elle. Elle éteint la lumière et fait sa petite affaire tout en chantant la Marseillaise comme prévue.

Il est très intrigué par tout ça et décide d'y retourner une fois, deux fois et là il se dit qu'il faut absolument qu'il découvre comment elle fait. Alors il y va une troisième fois, elle commence à faire « son boulot » et va appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lumière.

Et là il découvre un œil de verre sur la table de chevet. » (Merci Laura ^^)

Pourquoi ils ne rigolent pas, c'est pas cool, je ne peut même pas voir leur visage, ce qu'ils en pensent. Remarque j'y suis peut être allé un peut fort, ou peut être qu'ils n'ont pas... compris.

« Euh, excusez-moi, vous voulez que je vous explique par ce que vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir...

_ Nous avons très bien compris Harry, on se passera de vos blagues la prochaine fois si vous voulez bien. » Répliqua froidement Narcissa.

Trop la honte, je doute qu'il l'est apprécié, je suis sûr que Drago ne va plus vouloir me parler et puis en plus elle parle de sexe, j'aurais jamais dû la dire à ses parents mais quel con, mais quel con. Tout ça c'est la faute de Malfoy Senior! Pourquoi il se racle la gorge d'ailleurs l'autre.

Fin Pov Harry

« Hum Potter, je dois dire que votre blague n'était pas des plus drôle mais elle était plutôt pas mal tout de même.

_ Ah euh merci, mais excusez-moi, ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire comme ça, surtout à table.

_ Allez, c'est oublié, n'est-ce pas Chérie?

_ Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

_ Passons une bonne soirée, au moins pour noël. »

Harry fut content que Lucius lui dise ça, mais il restait Drago, il voyait bien le brun la tête baissé qui était heureux que ses parents ne lui en tienne pas rigueur mais attendait sa réaction.

Alors Drago se leva de sa chaise et vint l'enlacer par derrière et lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Rien que ce geste apaisa Harry qui souri instantanément.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le rire partagé pas tous cette fois. Harry s'amusait bien et le plus important, mangeait bien. Ils finirent de manger vers minuit et Drago dit dans le creux de l'oreille de sa mère où ils dormiraient et de ne pas venir les embêter bien sûr.

Drago pris Harry par la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs du manoir. Harry riait se demandant bien où il était si presser de l'emmener. Le blond ouvrit une porte, lui fit enlever ses chaussures et ils entrèrent. Harry reconnu de l'herbe sous ses pieds et ne compris pas sachant que le sol était recouverts d'une bonne couche de neige. Drago vu son trouble et lui explique qu'ils se trouvaient dans son endroit préféré du manoir qui lui était dédié.

C'était une serre avec des murs transparents, l'herbe au sol était verte, il n'y avait pas fleur mais que des arbres du palmier au cerisier japonais qui fleurissait au printemps et qui se transformait en nuage de pétales. La pleine lune éclairait la serre d'une couleur spécifique aux nuits de pleines lunes. Drago savait que c'était beaucoup moins romantique qu'une première fois dans l'herbe fraiche d'une clairière. Il commençait à stresser car il était sûr qu'Harry n'était pas au courant que ce soir était un soir de lune totale.

Il s'approcha de son petit brun et l'enlaça par derrière puis picota son cou de petits baisers et le retourna pour venir cueillir ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et il avait envie de les lui croquer. Il y introduisit sa langue après lui avoir mordiller gentiment ses lèvres. Il vint unir sa langue à l'autre ici présente qui avait un petit goût de chocolat surement dû au dessert qui en était la base. Il redescendit vers son cou et voulu aller plus bas mais une chemise l'en empêcha.

« Chaton, avec ta chemise tu es vraiment très beau mais je crois que sens tu seras magnifique, puis-je? »

Drago n'eus qu'un gémissement comme réponse car le blond avait déjà commencer à lui enlever et mordillait déjà un de ses téton. Drago était affamé, il venait de manger un bon repas mais il avait faim de chair mais pas de n'importe laquelle. Il avait faim d'un brun aux yeux vert qui se trouvait maintenant allongé à même l'herbe sous son corps.

Drago traquait avec sa langue chaques millimètres de chaire qui n'avait pas encore été exploré. Et il savait qu'en dessous la ceinture des contrés étaient encore inviolées et cela ne lui plut pas, alors il enleva d'un coup sec le pantalon déjà serré. Qui le devint plus encore

Le blond approcha son visage du tissu qui l'éloignait encore de ce qu'il convoitait, il frotta sa joue contre cette bosse qui avait poussé en quelques minutes. (ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est surement une taupe. Hi hi désolé) Il continua son parcours pas l'intérieur des cuisse de Harry qui ne furent pas laissées pour compte. Il remonta doucement en retraçant le chemin inverse jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le Gryfonddor le supplia de continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit.

« Chaton, si je commence, je vais jusqu'à la fin.

_ Mais...

_ C'est pleine lune mon amour. Tu ne pourras jamais le savoir, mais crois moi tout simplement.

_ J'ai confiance en toi Drago et je ne peut plus attendre. Vas-y.

_ Tu n'auras pas de remords

_ Pas de remords Drago. »

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser ardent jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque. Essoufflé, le blond enleva le caleçon noir d'Harry, qui haleta quand Drago effleura son sexe tendu de ses doigts. Il vint les poser ensuite en-dessous de chaque genou pour lui écarter les jambes et souffla sur sa verge. Il lécha son membre à sa base pour remonter vers son gland qu'il titilla puis le pris en bouche. Harry secouait sa tête de chaque côté, mordant sa lèvre pour retenir les sons qui voulaient en sortir.

Drago s'arrêta.

« Chaton laisse toi aller, j'ai mis un sort d'insonorisation cette fois-ci, personne ne t'entendra. »

Drago remplaça sa langue par ses doigts et s'occupa d'une toute autre partie de son anatomie avec le petit bout de chaire qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Drago, arrête c'est sale. Dragoooo arrêteee...hum »

Harry protesta au début pour la forme mais se laissa aller au plaisir vite, bien vite. La langue s'insinua à l'intérieur de son corps pour ensuite laisser place à un doigt lubrifié. Harry surpris tout d'abord ne disait rien, trop omnibulé pas les doigts qui glissaient autour de son sexe. Puis un second doigt fit son entré et encore un troisième. Harry avait mal et trouvait sa bizarre mais Drago l'embrassait et lui faisait du bien alors il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il fut même déçut quand ils disparurent mais ne put s'empêcher un hoquet de surprise quand quelque chose d'un peut plus imposant toucha son entré, puis cette chose entra doucement en lui, repoussant sa chaire pour enter encore d'avantage.

Drago avait collé son torse contre Harry et il ne pouvait aller plus loin, il attendait. Harry avait mal, il ne pouvait le nier mais il entendait Drago haleter, il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler.

« Vas-y mon amour, je suis prêt. »

Lui n'attendait que ça et commença de lents vas et viens qui firent grimacer le brun mais celui-ci laissa peu à peu le plaisir l 'emporter et ses gémissements s'unirent à ceux de son amant.

Il augmenta la cadence aux supplices de Harry, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, c'était trop intense, il réouvra les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour observer Harry qui lui avait le corps arqué, la tête penché en arrière les yeux fermé, la bouche ouverte qui criait son plaisir.

« Harry, je ne peut... plus … me retenir.

_ Moi non pluuuus! Allons y ensemble! »

Ils s'emboitèrent une nouvelle fois, gémissèrent et jouirent en même temps en criant le prénom de l'autre.

Drago s'affala doucement sur le corps collant qui se trouvait sous lui et l'enlaça.

Il admira son amour et le vit les yeux fermés fermement. Il semblait ne pas vouloir les ouvrir. Il était mort de peur.

Le point de non retour était passé.

_Le chapitre 16 sera à la suite car j'ai des problèmes avec ce site, et l'épilogue aussi. Je ne peut pas mettre plus de 15 chapitres, va savoir pourquoi._

Drago observa le visage de Harry avec amour. Il passa tendrement ses doigts sur sa frimousse.

« Chaton, je resterais avec toi peut importe ce qu'il va se passer et je te guiderais toute ma vie peut importe la situation.»

Harry laissa couler ses larmes le long de sa peau, il était terrifié à l'idée d'ouvrir ses yeux et ne voir encore et toujours que du noir.

« Elio et Angel m'ont donné tellement d'espoir que maintenant j'ai peur que tout s'écroule pour toujours. Je sais que tu seras là mais... »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans ses sanglots.

« Je sais que tu as ce courage au fond de toi. Je t'aime. »

Harry fit ce qu'il devait faire, il ne voulait pas rester une semaine les yeux fermé la peur au ventre, alors ouvra les yeux et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Puis il vint chuchoter doucement à l'oreille ces quelques mots.

« Tu es magnifique Drago... Merci. Je t'aime. »

Et se fut au tour de Malfoy de pleurer de toutes ses larmes, mais des larmes de bonheur, il embrassa

le visage d'Harry d'une myriade de baisers lui répétant dans une litanie qu'il l'aimait.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et s'endormirent dans l'herbe fraiche.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain il fut éblouit par les rayons de soleil qui perçaient déjà. Puis il dévia son visage vers la personne qui dormait allongé à côté de lui. Il sourit et vit caresser doucement les trais parfait de son minois puis embrassa ses lèvres et ensuite doucement son torse.

Drago fut donc réveillé de la plus belle des manières. Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent vite fait pour ne pas traverser le manoir à poil et partirent se laver. Dès que se fut le cas Harry entraina le blond dans les couloirs à la recherche des Malfoy. Harry demanda vite où se trouvait la chambre de ses parents ne les trouvant nul part.

« Mais nous n'allons pas les déranger, il n'est que huit heure! Dit-il à bout de souffle.

_ On s'en fou, j'ai retrouvé la vue et puis il faudra que j'envoie un hibou à Hermionne, à Ron et aux Weasley! »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre recherchée et Harry l'ouvrit dans un fracas. Les deux adultes crièrent de surprise.

« Joyeux noël! Et vous savez quoi? J'ai retrouvé la vue! » Il fit une pause, observant réellement ce qui se passait dans la pièce et continua. « ...donc je voie bien que vous êtes nu et que vous... euh. »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Drago le trainait vers la sortie en s'excusant et en pestant contre celui qui avait ouvert cette porte, disant des trucs qui ressemblait à « je n'ai rien vu du tout, mes parents n'étaient pas en train de coucher ensemble, je n'ai rien vu... ». cela fit rire Harry sur le coup mais il s'excusa tout de même (le sourire aux lèvres, c'était quand même noël).

Les parents de Drago sortirent de leurs chambres quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bon et bien puisque nous avons constaté que vous étiez réveillé, nous pouvons aller ouvrir nos paquets. » Dit Lucius le regard fuyant pour la première fois de sa vie et bien sûr tout comme ça femme le rouge aux joues.

« Au fait Harry, commença Narcissa, je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Je pense que tu as constaté mieux que nous le fait que la vue est très importante. » Puis elle lui embrassa le front et ébouriffa encore un peut plus si c'est possible ses cheveux bruns.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans un des petits salons qui avaient été décoré exprès pour l'occasion, dans les couleurs traditionnelles de noël tels que le rouge, le vert et le blanc. Un peut kitch mais reflétait l'esprit de noël.

Le verre de lait et les biscuits à la carotte qu'avait préparé Harry avaient été mangé. Il regarda Lucius qui fuit une deuxième fois son regard. Harry en déduisit qu'il avait été très gentil de manger les gâteaux dégueulasses qu'il avait fait. Faire un gâteau seul et sans rien voir était difficile, il avait goûté un morceau et avait dû le recracher, il espérait au contraire que Lucius les avait mangé jusqu'au dernier.

Devant le sapin se trouvait un énorme amas de présents, il y en avait des grands et des minuscules.

Ils s'approchèrent tous de chacun de leur chaussure et commencèrent à ouvrir leurs paquets. La plupart étaient accompagné d'une carte pour connaître de qui venait le cadeau. Harry trouvait ça bien d'un côté de connaître qui avait eu des goûts de merde et qui lui avait offert un cadeau qui lui plaisait, mais il se dit que savoir que c'était le père noël qui lui amenait ses cadeaux était plus rigolo.

Il reçut comme chaque année un pull de Madame Weasley tricoté main. Il reçut un livre immense de Hermionne accompagné d'un petit mot.

« Joyeux noël Harry,

Je suis certaine que c'est toi qui li ce mot en ce moment et non Drago.

Voilà un bouquin sur les potions pour que tu rattrapes ton retard sur les heures que tu as loupé. J'espère que tu demanderas de l'aide à ton petit ami qui me surpasse je dois bien l'avouer dans cette matière.

Gros bisous

HG »

Harry sourit en lisant son mot, Hermionne toujours égal à elle même et il l'en remerciait pour ça.

Il reçut aussi un bocal de Luna avec d'après elle avec un Ronflak Cornu mais Harry ne vit rien de tout ça à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit les cadeaux de Ron, de Neville, de Remus...

Il porta son regard vers le nombre incalculable de cadeaux qui étaient autour des membres de la famille Malfoy. Drago avait l'air d'en chercher un en particulier, il avait ouverts ceux de ses parents mais les autres lui importait peu. Un sourire apparu sur son visage quand il trouva une petit boîte bleue avec autour un ruban doré.

Il regarda Harry et il lu la carte « Je t'aime. Harry. » et ouvrit son cadeaux.

Il l'ouvrit découvrit un chaton noir aux yeux verts. Autour de son cou était attaché un ruban vers émeraude. Son sourire s'élargit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça.

Harry tomba lui aussi sur le paquet de Drago, enveloppé de papier rouge et d'un ruban noir.

Il regarda Drago juste avant et trouva dans ses yeux un regard malicieux. Il ouvrit la boîte tout en le regardant puis reporta son regard cette fois à l'intérieur. Il ne compris par sur le coup, se disant que Drago l'avait peut être suivit quand il avait acheter son cadeau et lui avait acheté le sien en conséquence. Il fut encore plus surpris en lisant sa carte qui disait.

« Joyeux noël mon Chaton,

Je suis sûr que tu ne dois pas trop comprendre ce présent, mais regarde la petite plaque sur le dessus il y a gravé dessus juste « Chaton » avec un cœur en émeraude, mais si une personne qui te convoite et te reluque il verra gravé à la place « propriété de Drago Malfoy ».

Ce collier à l'air à première vue d'un collier pour chat, mais je l'ai fait faire sur mesure et selon ce que je voulais. Il est en cuir, la plaque est en argent.

Si tu veux trouver un côté pratique à ce collier dit toi qu'il va pouvoir cacher tous les suçons que je t'ai fait cette nuit et que je te ferais.

Je t'aime Harry et je compte bien te garder, et pour moi tout seul.

Harry rougit puis regarda de nouveau son petit ami qui se dirigeait maintenant vers lui.

« Acceptes-tu de le mettre? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

_ Et bien n'importe qui d'autre m'aurais acheter ça, j'aurais dit non sans hésiter mais là c'est toi? J'avoue que ça aurait put être dégradant mais je pense que ça va me rendre encore plus sexy. » Dit-il en rigolant et souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les paroles d'Harry firent sourire Drago qui le pris dans ses bras et le remercia de son cadeau.

« Je dois t'avouer que ne voyant pas c'était plus difficile et puis, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi t'acheter. Merci quand même pour ton cadeau, ce collier est vraiment joli, provocant, mais joli.

« Au fait mon père m'a dit que mes parents t'avait acheter un cadeau.

_ Ah bon? C'est gentil.

_ Tu leur a bien offert un voyage au soleil.

_ Oui mais ils m'ont hébergé depuis plus d'une semaine alors c'est normal de les remercier. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert. »

Il fouilla dans les deux trois paquets qui restaient et trouva le leur.

Il y avait un mot de Lucius. « Faits-en bon usage. LM. »

Ce n'était pas un cadeau comme les autres, puisqu'il s'agissait du Kamasutra pour Uke*.

Les joues de Harry se tintèrent et il n'osa pas regarder Lucius en face qui devait bien rire.

Ils terminèrent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux, content comme devrait l'être tout noël.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre encombré de tous leurs paquets et se posèrent sur leur lit.

« Dit Chaton, Je peut te mettre ton collier?

_ Euh oui, vas-y. »

Drago se plaça devant Harry, passa le collier derrière sa nuque et l'attacha sur le devant.

« Je t'ai dit que je l'avais fait faire sur mesure, et bien je ne l'ai pas dit avant, mais ce collier ne peut être enlever que par la personne qui lui a mis. Alors...

_ Quoi? Mais je ne vais pas passer mon temps avec ÇA autour du cou?

_ Et bien si hi hi.

_ Tu te fou de ma gueule Drago, j'espère pour toi. Dit-il d'une voix menaçante; tu sais que j'ai retrouvé la vue, et que vais pouvoir te courser dans tout le manoir s'il le faut pour que me l'enlève, tu en est bien conscient? » Continua-t-il d'un beaucoup plus calme, et un peut trop calme selon Drago.

Drago poussa le cri le plus strident de l'Angleterre avant de partir non sans courir, poursuivit par un chaton enragé.

Pour la petite *, Uke est un terme japonais qui peut dire à la base _recevoir_ ou _subir_. Par exemple, je fais de l'aïkido (sans vous raconter ma vie...) et on utilise ces mots pour parler de celui qui reçoit l'attaque, le Uke, et celui qui donne l'attaque, le Seme.

Sauf que par exemple pour le yaoi on utilise ces termes pour parler si vous préférer du dominant et du dominé.

Voilà pour cette petite explication peut être inutile pour les trois quart des lecteurs mais tant pis.

_Voilà donc le chapitre 16 qui n'était pas très long désolé mais je me rattrape avec l'épilogue qui est plutôt conséquent. C'est bizarre comme fonctionnement mais t'en pis, on fait avec._

Les vacances se terminèrent bien trop vite d'après nos deux protagonistes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de refaire ce qu'Harry n'avait put réellement voir ou faire pleinement. Il redécouvrait les couleurs. Le samedi soir Harry et Drago se regardèrent un bon vieux film enlacés et cette fois en couloir, non en noir.

La rentré allait être chargée pour le brun avec toutes les heures qu'ils devaient rattraper pour ne pas louper ses Aspics. Sa meilleur amie lui proposa de lui faire des cours particuliers le mercredi après-midi et le samedi. Il accepta car il avait besoin d'aide mais il savait que ces heures seraient longues. Et se passeraient loin de son petit ami. Harry avait très peut de temps à consacrer à son amoureux car il s'entrainait au quiddich le dimanche et devait faire encore tous ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir. Drago bouillait de l'intérieur, dès qu'il le voyait c'était seulement pour quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule nuit tout les deux mais Harry c'était contenté de s'endormir illico, crevé par ses révisions.

Alors Drago décida qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse et vite! Son chaton lui manquait et il ne faisait rien pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux.

Nous sommes vendredi matin dix heur, en plein cours de potions, le serpentard envoya un mot à Harry. Rogue avait séparé Harry et Drago dès le premier cours car le Directeur avait prévenu les professeurs qu'il revoyait de nouveau. Le professeur Snape donna comme explication qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de les mettre à côté puisque Drago ne s'occupait plus du Griffondor et avait soutenu qu'Harry était tellement nul en potion qu'il allait déteindre sur le savoir de Drago et son niveau excellent..

Leur appartement leur avait été repris par la même occasion et ils étaient tous les deux revenus dans leur bon vieux dortoir entourés de leurs amis. Ils avaient passé les quatre derniers mois ensemble 24 heure sur 24 et tout le monde voulait qu'ils se séparent comme si rien ne c'était passé et comme si aucun lien ne c'était créé.

Mais revenons au cours passionnant de notre cher professeur de potion qu'Harry affectionnait tout particulièrement. Drago envoya donc un papier plié en forme de serpent qui rampa jusqu'au pied d'Harry puis s'enroula autour de sa jambe et vint se placer sur ses genoux. Le brun sentit quelque chose le chatouiller et trouva ce serpent de parchemin qu'il ouvrit quand son tortionnaire c'était retourné. Il se doutait qu'il venait de son amant et l'ouvrit le sourire aux lèvres. Drago lui indiquait de le retrouver devant la forêt interdite à dix heure, qu'il devait venir le ventre vide et qu'il avait entendu vent qu'il possédait une cape d'invisibilité et que si c'était le cas qu'il l'amène et s'en couvre pour venir. Le mot était terminé par un « je t'aime. DM ». C'est à la fin de cette lecture que Rogue se retourna et vu un petit Potter le sourire aux lèvres qui regardait ses genoux et il ne le loupa pas.

C'est dans un mouvement de cape qu'il se dirigea dangereusement vers Harry, se fut Ron lui donnant des coups de coudes qui le fit réagir.

« Monsieur Potter que regardez-vous sur vos genoux? Si c'est une quelconque aide pour faire cette potion je vais vous enlever... »

Il arriva à son niveau mais ne trouva rien sur les genoux du brun car celui-ci avait réussi à lancer le mot discrètement dans la potion qu'il préparait avec son ami. La potion pris une couleur bleu marine et une fumée argentée s'en dégageait. Harry mis ses mains de chaque côté de son corps innocemment et regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux. Et celui-ci fit de même tout en lui parlant.

« Monsieur Potter je ne sais pas si se sont les cours de Melle Granger ou non, mais vous venez de réussir votre première potion magique sans aide extérieur. »

Puis le professeur retourna au tableau le visage totalement ahurie, Potter avait réussi une potion, il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Quant à Harry, il se retourna vers son petit ami et lui sourit et murmura un merci.

Les amis du Griffondor remarquèrent qu'il était très excité, seul Hermionne semblait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Harry pensa qu'il allait devoir un jour leur annoncé qu'il sortait avec le blond, il ne pouvait pas guarder ce secret plu longtemps et voulait passer plus de temps avec son amant et se cacher pour se voir n'arrangeait rien à son problème. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Drago ce soir même. Ce soir, qui n'arriva pas assez vite selon lui mais qui arriva tout de même. Il prévint Ron qu'il ne dormirait pas là cette nuit et qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard pourquoi, le roux se recoucha et ronfla de suite. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et sortit du dortoir pressé, il n'était pas en retard mais couru tout de même après avoir franchi la grande porte. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête et ça ressemblait à quelque chose de grand, blond, des yeux gris et un corps magnifique.

Quand il aperçu Drago pas loin de la maison d'Hagrid il enleva sa tête de sous la cape et couru deux fois plus vite puis vint sauter dans les bras grands ouvert de l'autre qui fut percuter de plein fouet par ce boulet de canon humain, et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur l'herbe déjà humide, en riant.

Harry se redressa un peut sur Drago de façon à pouvoir observer le visage pâle de son amant. Drago ne tenu plus et pris fougueusement les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes, avec envie et passion. Ils se lâchèrent à bout de souffle, leurs membres entremêlés.

« Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça m'a manqué; commença le blond.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Drago.

_Et je t'ai manqué comment? Demanda malicieusement le serpentard.

_ Comme ça. » Répondit-il avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Après ce baiser sulfureux Drago se releva avec Harry dans ses bras qu'il porta; il avait son visage face à celui du blond, ses jambes étaient croisés autour de ses hanches . Et il marcha un moment jusqu'à un petit tunnel de pierre qu'ils connaissaient tout les deux. Il continua sa route en disant bonjour aux licornes qu'ils croisaient en passant puis entrèrent dans la petite maison que leur avait offert Raïto.(je suis sûr que vous l'aviez oublié cette petite chaumière, non?)

Le blond avait tout prévu, quand ils entrèrent des odeurs délicieuses remplièrent leurs narines., Harry aperçut le ballet de celui-ci posé contre le mur qui leur faisait face. Drago accrocha leurs capes aux portes manteaux de cette cuisine rustique en pierre et boit. Une table en boit clair était placé au milieu de cette cuisine, mais Drago l'emmena dans le salon où la table avait été mise. Le brun n'avait jamais douté du bon goût de son amant et cette table avec cette multitude de bougies multicolores et ces assiettes colorés était magnifique. Harry s'y assit et se contenta de regarder Drago aller prendre des bouteilles et les amusent gueules posées sur un plateau. Il les disposa au centre de la table. Drago fit son gentleman lui demandant ce qu'il désirait. Harry vu les différentes bouteilles de vin qu'avait amené le blond et fit une grimace. Il regarda Drago puis rougit en baissant la tête.

« Euh, je suis désolé, je n'aime pas le vin.

_ Aucun, même pas le blanc?

_ Non je suis plutôt...

_ Cocktail, c'est ça?

_Euh oui, j'aime bien un whisky fire de temps en temps ça me fait du bien ou une bierre pour me rafraichir mais sinon les boissons à base d'alcool je les préfère avec des fruits et beaucoup de sucre.

_ Bon et bien je vais te faire ça. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, commence à te servir en gâteaux apéro, tu dois avoir faim il est tard. Si tu préfères aller sur le canapé vas-y, tu es chez toi tout autant que moi. »

Harry ne voyait pas ça sous cet angle, pour lui, Drago l'invitait diner chez lui et avait concocté un bon petit repas rien que pour eux deux, cela ressemblait pour lui... à un rendez-vous. Il savait au fond de lui que penser de cette manière était vraiment puérile, mais il s'en fichait. Drago s'occupait de lui une fois de plus, il se dit à ce moment là qu'il faudrait qu'il lui renvoie l'ascenseur un jour. Harry resta à sa place selon ce qu'avait prévu son petit ami et n'osa même pas prendre un seul des petits fours qui lui faisait de l'œil, d'ailleurs son ventre protesta.

Quelques minutes plus tard Drago revint chargé d'un verre dans chaque mains. Il déposa de vant son petit brun, un verre décoré d'une rondelle de citron, d'un tube phosphorescent vert fluo et d'une paille qui tourbillonnait.

Puis déposa son propre verre rempli de la même chose.

« Mojitao apple, je te promet que tu vas aimer. (D'ailleurs ma petite Lucie confirme, c'est troooooooop bon!).

_Il y a quoi dedans? Demanda Harry septique

_Que des bonnes choses, alors il y a; du sucre de cannes, des feuilles de menthe, le tout broyé avec du citron; du jus de pomme, de la manzana et du sirop de canne. On trinque? »

Harry sourit et leva son verre et le fin cogner avec celui de Drago.

« _kampaï!

_Tchin! »

Ils se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Drago trempa ensuite ses lèvres dans la boisson après avoir enlevé la paille, pour lui c'était juste de la décoration. Puis commença à s'étrangler.

« Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Au mon dieu c'est dégueulasse! dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec son mouchoir ton en faisant une grimace de dégout.

_ J'en était sûr! Et en plus tu voulais me faire boire ça! Heureusement que j'ai attendu que tu boives le premier. »

**...**

Puis Drago ne se retint plus et éclata de rire.

« C'était pour te faire marcher, sache qu'il est excellent, il n'y pas meilleur mojito que le mien. Maintenant bois. »

Harry le regarda médusé, devant la gaminerie que venait de faire son petit ami, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire ainsi, ça lui avait manqué. Il esquissa un sourire et pris en bouche la gosse paille noire. (Dédicace à ma tante chérie qui aime les pailles de frappé)

Harry sentit le le sucre et toutes les saveurs de ce cocktail. Il savoura doucement le liquide dans sa bouche, puis posa à son tour la paille et vint poser ses lèvres sur le cercle du verre, tenant le verre à deux mains. Puis releva ses yeux sentant que Drago le fixait.

« Chaton, tu es vraiment trop sexy. »

Harry ne compris pas, il était juste en train de... boire. Drago se leva captura brusquement les lèvres du brun, lui donnant un baiser langoureux qui les laissa tout les deux pantelant.

« Rectification, mon mojito est encore meilleur quand on le goûte de ta langue. »

Harry rougie à l'affirmation de Drago puis retourna à son cocktail après avoir enfourné une mini pizza dans sa bouche. Il reposa son verre puis s'empiffra des canapés, ils étaient vraiment très bon et il était aussi affamé.

« Désolé Chaton, je vais devoir faire comme pour les enfants et enlever ses gâteaux sinon tu ne mangeras pas la suite et Merlin sait tout ce que j'ai préparé. J'espère qu'il te reste de la place. »

Harry hocha de la tête la salive coulant de sa bouche. (c'est une expression, hein sinon c'est dégueulasse, si vous préférez c'est l'eau à la bouche.)

Il amené des verrines, des trucs à la mode qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, Drago se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels mais ne fit aucun commentaire sachant chez qui il avait été éduqué, mais bon quand même se dit-il, il y a les restaurants.

Harry se régala, il attendait que Drago ramène le dessert, mais il n'avait déjà plus faim. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait préparé le blond mais il devait en manger, il avait fait tout ça pour lui, il se devait d'en manger et jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Harry laissa passer un « ouf » quand il vit ce que le serpentard avait dans ses mains.

« Je me suis dit que nous n'aurions plus très fin pour un gâteau alors je t'ai fait une coupe de glace pistache/ noix de coco, je crois que se sont tes parfums préférés, non?

_ Oui merci, tu as bien fait, je n'ai plus beaucoup faim. Et toi tu as pris quoi? Car tu connais mes parfums préférés mais moi je n'ai aucune idée des tiens.

_ Je ne suis pas difficile à combler, pour moi c'est vanille/fraise. Mais de la bonne crème glacée pour la vanille et un bon sorbet où on sent bien le goût de la fraise.

_ Trop drôle, j'aime bien le « je ne suis pas difficile à combler » et après tu me sort ça.

_ oui bon... » se vexa Drago en tournant son visage et en croisant ses bras.

« Rooh, le petit Drago boude. »

Harry se leva de sa chaise et vint enlacer Drago en croisant ses bras sur le torse du blond et en posant son menton sur son épaule. Il déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Malfoy.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sait mais c'est en parti pour ça que je t'aime autant. Tes petites manières aristocratiques m'excitent. »

Drago tourna son visage vers le brun totalement choqué que de telles paroles sortent de la bouche de son amant. Harry sourit, il venait de réussir à faire rougir son petit ami, c'était une première. Après la potion réussi, un petit Drago tout rouge, c'était une bonne journée et elle était loin d'être terminé.

Il regagna tranquillement sa place et continua à manger sa glace avant qu'elle fonde, non sans fixer son amant à qui le rouge n'avait pas encore quitté ses joues. Et ne le quittera pas tant qu'Harry n'arrêterait pas de lécher sa cuillère de cette façon plus qu'explicite.

Ils terminèrent leur glace et débarrassèrent leurs assiettes. Drago commença à faire la vaisselle, Harry s'occupait d'essuyer. Il vint une deuxième fois l'enlacer par derrière mais cette fois son menton arrivait en au du dos et s'y nicha.

« Merci Drago pour ce diner, tout était réellement très bon. Ça te dirait de faire la vaisselle plus tard et que l'on aille visiter cette belle maison?

_ Euh si tu veux. »

Pov Drago

Harry me fait vraiment trop d'effet, se coller contre moi comme ça et me montrer qu'il a une belle érection était des plus audacieux, mais là il m'invite carrément à lui faire l'amour ou quoi. Je dois rêver, où est passé mon petit chaton rougissant. Pas que son comportement me déplaise, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

En tout cas cette petite maison est très mignonne. Chaton me prend par la main pour n'emmener dans les escaliers, il a l'air assez pressé de découvrir cette maison.

Il ouvre une pièce, je n'ai même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans qu'il referme la porte et passe à la pièce d'à côté qui ne lui plait pas non plus puisqu'il la referme aussi et passe à celle d'en face.

Celle là est la bonne, ah c'est une chambre qu'il cherchait, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné?

Par merlin mais que...

Fin Pov Drago

Harry venait de fermer la porte derrière eux et de se jeter littéralement sur le blond qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago puis parti à la découverte de son cou qu'il léchait et mordillait au gré de ses envies. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de son cou, ses mains découvrait la peau douce du torse de son amant allongé sur le sol gémissant. Rien que la vision d'Harry penché sur son corps le faisait gémir. Harry à l'aide de sa baguette fit disparaître la chemise de Drago.

Il pouvait maintenant descendre ses lèvres vers les pectoraux du blond. Il mordilla, taquina son téton gauche de puis, il passa au deuxième qu'il suça et mordilla à son tour. Puis se décida à suivre les poils blonds près du nombril tout en déboutant de ses doigts fébriles et tremblant le bouton et la braguette du jean de Drago. Il tira ensuite sur le pantalon et observa la bosse qui déformait le caleçon noir du blond.

Drago fut surpris de sentir la joue d'Harry se presser contre son érection, il la frottait contre comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il chérissait. Drago sourit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes.

Harry releva son visage et encra ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux gris du blond. Il remonta vers sa bouche et y déposa ses lèvres puis y fit entrer sa langue qui caressa celle de Drago.

Le blond pensa à cet instant que tout ce que faisait Harry n'était que douceur, en s'occupant de la langue de Drago il réussit à baisser le caleçon de Drago de ses longs doigts. Ensuite il vint se poster entre les cuisses de Drago et vit pour la première fois le sexe tendu de son amant, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvre et déposa un baiser sur le bout du sexe du blond. Il enroula ses doigts autour des bourses de celui-ci et laissa un trait humide sur tout le long de son sexe puis l'engloutit de sa bouche avide connaître cette parie si intime de Drago.

Drago ne put retenir ses gémissements et Harry en fut ravit. Son propre sexe était en feu et entendre les gémissements de Drago ne le rendait que plus dure. Les vas et vents répétés firent jouir Drago quelques minutes plus tard.

Pendant que Drago reprenait son souffle le brun enleva ses propres vêtements et se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son petit ami. Il posa ses lèvres sur les autres qui lui avait manqué. Drago enlaça son amant et embrassa son cou, puis mordilla la peau sensible derrière ses oreilles.

Il décida que c'était le moment pour le porter et le déposer sur le lit et s'allongea entre ses jambes.

« Attend Drago, je voulais...

_ Tu en a fait assez Harry, c'était merveilleux, vraiment, mais laisse moi te faire l'amour s'il te plait. Pas besoin de venir de toi même t'empaler sur moi. J'ai l'impression que tu fais ça pour me remercier. »

Harry baissa sa tête mais Drago la lui releva de son menton et posa son front contre celui de son vis à vis.

« Tu as fait tellement pour moi Drago, je voulais que tu prennes du plaisir. »

Drago lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu sais Chaton je n'ai jamais fait ça en attendant quelque chose en retour. Je suis peut être à serpentard mais pour une fois je n'ai pas pensé à quoi je pourrait tirer de t'aider. Pas une seule fois... »

C'est sur ses mots qu'il caressa tendrement la peau douce d'Harry qui avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Drago.

« Drago... je suis trop excité pour ça... s'il te plait vient. » La voix d'Harry était saccadée mais le blond compris sa requête et ne tarda pas à l'exécuter. Il enfonça deux doigts dans la chair du brun tout en l'embrassant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait mais Harry ne faisait pas attention à la petite douleur qu'il ressentait mais plutôt à la main de Drago sur son sexe et sa langue sur ses tétons. Son érection était plus que douloureuse et il cria à Drago de venir en lui ne pouvant plus le supporter. Il n'avait jamais été plus excité qu'aujourd'hui et Drago le faisait languir trop longtemps.

Harry était allongé sur le dos les bras au dessus de sa tête tenu par une main de Drago, l'autre était placé sur sa hanche. Ses lèvres rougi par les dizaines de baisers de son amant étaient entrouvertes, ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient Drago qui était entre ses cuisses et qui venait de se placer à son entrée.

Ses yeux ne se fermèrent pas quand Drago poussa son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, il admirait son visage se déformer de plaisir. Il le regardait se retenir de ne pas y entrer plus brusquement et de démarrer ses vas et vient. Drago réouvra les yeux quand il fut complétement entré dans son corps chaud et serré; il remarqua que son brun avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement puis il commença à se mouvoir.

Ses coups de buttoir se firent très vite plus puissant et il lit retourner son amant à quatre pattes pour le pénétrer plus profondément et c'est dans cette position qu'il toucha sa prostate qu'il visa à chaque fois. Il ressortit de son corps pour mieux y rerentrer.

Harry ne pensait plus au fait qu'il ne voyait plus le visage de Drago il ne faisait que gémir et crier son prénom. Sentant qu'ils étaient sur le point de jouir le blond retourna Harry et l'assit sur le lit pour, Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Drago entourait sa taille de ses bras, poussant toujours plus fort et plus loin. Ils jouirent tout les deux ensemble en criant le prénom de l'autre.

Harry s'affala sur le le lit, Drago sur lui haletant, essayant de se remettre de l'orgasme qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Puis ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais, c'est là... première fois que tu dis mon prénom et je peut te dire que c'est a manière la plus sexy qu'on ne me l'ai jamais dit.

_ De rien alors. » Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant une fois encore.

Le blond rabattit la couverture qui était ou fout du lit, sur eux, à l'aide ses pieds, le voir se contorsionner ainsi fit rire Harry. Ensuite il tourna leurs corps afin qu'ils se retrouvent face à face sans écraser le brun. D'ailleurs celui-ci posa sa tête sur le torse musclé de son vis à vis, ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

L'autre le regarda dormir un certain temps puis sentant que le marchand de sable le suppliait de bien vouloir s'endormir, il éteignit la lumière et sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Le premier endormis se réveilla le premier à cause des rayons de soleil que laissait percer les rideaux, il releva son visage vers l'homme qui avait ses bras autour de sa taille et qui dormait encore profondément. Il posa son oreille contre le cœur de Drago et attendit que celui-ci se réveille. Sauf qu'Harry avait oublier un petit détail, il était dix heur trente et il avait plus d'une demie heure de retard sur ses révisions avec Hermionne, mais pour l'instant il écoutait et se calait sur la respiration et les battements de cœur de son amant.

Drago papillonna des yeux mais les laissa ouvert, il sentit qu'Harry était réveiller car celui-ci gigotait un petit peut, alors toujours les yeux fermés il descendit doucement ses mains pour venir agripper les fesses d'Harry qui gémit surpris par le geste de Drago. Il releva son visage vers celui de Drago et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

« Bonjour, et ne me fais pas croire que tu dors encore. »

Drago sourit et ouvrit les yeux, il l'embrassa à son tour. Il regarda l'horloge au plafond.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt sur tu l'étais déjà, il est déjà onze heure.

_Ne t'inquiète ça ne fait pas longtemps que... QUOI! Il est onze heure, au mon dieu elle va me tuer!

_Mais de qui parles-tu? Demanda-t-il inquiet qu'il s'agite autant.

_Mais Hermionne, je révise avec elle tous les samedis.

_ C'est la première fois, elle ne va pas t'en vouloir pour si peut.

_ J'ai peur que si, je vais avoir droit au sermon d'Hermionne, j'en suis certain.

_ Bon et bien levons-nous et allons nous excuser;

_ Comment ça nous?

_ Et bien toi car tu as oublié alors que c'est elle qui t'as proposé son aide gentiment et moi car c'est ma faute si tu es ici, c'est moi qui est organisé cette soiré.

_ Oui mais tu n'avais pas prévu que l'on se lève si tard.

_ Oui et bah pour l'instant on s'en fou, on se lave, on grignote un truc car je sais pas toi mais j'ai une putain de dalle puis on rentre.

_ Okay. »

Drago se redressa et Harry sentit quelque chose glisser entre ses fesses et sentit un vide en lui et gémit de protestation. Drago rougit, il savait bien qu'il était toujours en Harry depuis la veille mais avait fait exprès et se sentit un peut honteux de son comportement, mais voir Harry protester lui rendit son sourire. Aucun des deux ne fit un commentaire, ils préférèrent se diriger vers la salle de bain que Drago avait entrevu la veille.

Ils mangèrent deux voir trois toasts et partirent à pieds rejoindre le château. Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait stressé sur son lit.

Dès que celui-ci entra dans la pièce il lui sauta dessus.

« Putain vieux, t'étais où? Tu vas te faire défoncer par Hermy!

_ De un Ron calme toi, tout va bien je t'expliquerais à table avec Hermionne et de deux je ne pense pas que Hermionne me « défonce » je pense plutôt qu'elle va me dire que j'ai mes Aspics à passer et qu'il faut que je passe tout mon temps libre à bosser.

_ Oui t'as peut être raison. Donc tu ne vas pas me dire en avant première où et avec qui tu étais cette nuit?

_ Non.

_ Et tu vas pas me dire non plus si cette personne est d'une beauté rare.

_ Si, elle l'est. Bon je vais réviser pendant le peut de temps qu'il me reste pour au moins lui dire que j'ai un peut bosser quand même.

_ C'est plus pour faire genre qu'autre chose...

_ Pas faut. » Répondit-il en riant.

Une heure plus tard les deux griffondors rentrèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Dès qu'ils furent assez près de la table griffondorienne on entendit un crie dans la salle venant d'une jeune fille menaçante.

« Harry James Potter! Où étais-tu ce matin? »

La personnes concernée ne répondit pas de la même façon et Merlin l'en remercie et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Hermionne s'il te plait la prochaine fois ne crie pas si fort. Je vais t'expliquer, je sais que tu meurt d'envie de m'engueuler. »

Elle s'offusqua à ces paroles mais le laissa continuer.

« J'étais avec quelqu'un hier soir et toute la nuit jusqu'à ce matin. Avec toutes tes révisions, entrainements de quidish nous n'avions plus le temps de nous vooir, ça ne pouvait plus durer? Je pense que tu sais de qui je parle n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui... souffla-t-elle.

_ Mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez? Hermionne t'es au courant et toi Harry tu ne m'as rien dit!

_ Calme toi Ron, c'est juste que si je te le dit tu vas avoir du mal à l'avaler, mais tu dois savoir.

_ Alors vas-y, je suis prêt. »

Harry regarda anxieusement sa meilleur amie mais elle lui dit de continuer.

« Tu sais que j'ai retrouvé la vue, mais tu ne m'as jamais demander comment. Je crois que je ne m'étendrais pas trop la dessus mais sache que c'est grâce à Drago.

_ Quoi...

_ Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait. Nous sommes tomber amoureux au fur et à mesure que nous nous sommes côtoyer et si j'ai retrouver la vue c'est grâce à cet amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, c'est un peut mon âme sœur si tu veux. Je ne pense pas que vous serez des amis proches mais s'il te plait je te demande de l'accepter en tant que mon petit ami.

_ Mais tu m'as dit que c'était une fille ce matin et qu'elle était belle.

_ J'ai dit que cette personne était belle, et c'est bien le cas si tu regardes mieux, mais pas trop quand même.

_ Alors comme ça on est jaloux Chaton? » Lança Malfoy qui venait de la table des Serpentards pour voir où en était la situation.

Harry le matin même lui avait fait part de son envie de parler de leur relation à ses amis et peut être même à toute la communauté sorcière.

Harry se retourna donc pour lui envoyer un sourire resplendissant; le blond se pencha sur ses lèvres et les lécha tout doucement puis les mordilla. Elles vinrent se poser sur celles d'Harry puis sa langue s'y engouffra. Se fut le commencement d'un long baiser langoureux et possessif pour Drago qui voulait monter à tous les élèves et même aux professeurs, on ne sait jamais qu'il lui appartenait.

Harry laissa passer un gémissement et ils durent se séparer car le manque d'air se faisait sentir. Il picota une dernières fois les lèvres rougies d'Harry puis regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas une personne qui ne les fixait pas, chacun de sa manière, d'envie, de dégoût, de bonheur pour eux, de jalousie. Drago passa ses bras autour du torse d'Harry et entama une conversation comme si rien ne c'était passé. Les élèves les regardèrent encore quelques minutes puis retournèrent à leur assiette dan un brouhaha pas possible, tous donnant leur avis à leurs amis sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Bon Harry je t'accorde ton après-midi pour que tu te repose, elle accentua bien le mot « repose », et pour voir Drago toi qui te plaint de ne pas le voir assez et tu as intérêt à être là mercredi et samedi prochain. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, Ron la suivant. Quant à Harry et Drago allant petit- déjeuné il y a pas longtemps il ne mangèrent pas beaucoup et sortirent vite de la grande salle.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais le soleil était au rendez-vous alors ils sortirent dans l'immense parc du château et se posèrent à même l'herbe près du lac; Harry affalé contre le torse de son blondinet.

« Tu t'es plain à Miss Ganger qu'on se voyait pas assez?

Harry rougit et hocha la tête.

_ Tu regrettes que je t'ai embrassé ou pas?

Harry se retourna, plantent ses yeux dans ceux de Drago puis l'embrassa.

_Je ne regrette pas du tout et j'en suis même heureux, comme ça peut être quils y en a qui arréterons de te reluquer sachant qu'ils n'ont aucune chance.

_ Par ce que tu te crois irrésistible.

_ Non pas du tout, je sais juste que tu ne me quitteras jamais. »

Alors voilà, c'est finit, sniiiiiiiiiiiiif! J'espère que ça vous aura plut, bon moi perso, je n'aime pas ma fin, j'ai écrit au feeling, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même te ne vous gâcheras l'odée que vous vous étiez fait de cette fic.

_Je remercie tout ceux qui ont suivit jusqu'à maintenant et aux commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. Merci à tout ceux qui la lise sans laissez de commentaire, il y en a beaucoup mais bon ça fait quand même plaisir de savoir que sa fiction et lu._

_Je ne ferais pas de suite, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je vous dit peut être à une prochaine fois dans une autre fic, si l'envie men prend. _

_Kissu kissu à tous. Merci ...Pumkin1_


End file.
